The witch and the hunter
by RavenFire2908
Summary: (Medieval AU): Professional Witch hunter, Garfield Logan, is going after the most powerful witch in the world, the daughter of the magic lord. He don't know what he is getting into. He teams up with Victor, his best friend and blacksmith. Richard, a good friend and knight. Little does he know... That this witch will change his life. BBxRea, (Many more ships!)
1. Chapter 1: The witch

**Medieval AU**

 **Summary:** Professional Witch hunter, Garfield Logan, is going after the most powerful witch in the world, the daughter of the magic lord. He don't know what he is getting into. He teams up with Victor, his best friend and blacksmith. Richard, a good friend and knight.

But little do they know what this witch is capable of and what she will do to anyone who dares to harm her.

 **Chapter 1: The witch**

Garfield Logan, a blonde, green eyed muscular figure, sat in the tavern with Victor, his best friend. Victor had had an injury a year ago and now had many parts of his body replaced with metal. His legs had been replaced, as well as his left arm, his right shoulder was also cover with metal, and he had a robotic eye. They were having a drink after a long day. Garfield had needed Vitors help with one of his silver blades, Victor was the best smith in the entire kingdom. He and Victor had been friends since Garfield came to Jump.

Garfield's title said "Witch hunter" But he could hunt for other supernaturals. He knew the most about witches, the most dangerous ones.

"Hey, Gar…" Garfield looked at his friend. "Have you heard about what's going on in the dark forest?" He asked. Garfield had, how could he not. There was a witch hiding there, it wasn't many reports that said she had done anything wrong yet, only scaring bystanders.

"How could I not?" Garfield lifted a mug from his lips, he looked at it.

"So… You gonna take her down?" Vic asked, he took a sip of his own drink.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for to do something…" As a cue, the doors to the tavern bursted open. A man ran in yelling.

"The witch!" He yelled, they knew who he was. Dr. Light, the kingdoms strange doctor. "The dark! It's everywhere, someone help!" He yelled, as he spotted Garfield he ran up to him. He grabbed Gar by the shoulders and yelled. "You have to take her down!"

"Calm down Light, what did she do?" He asked, Light let go and sat down in a chair Vic had taken out.

"I was out in the forest looking for herbs to medicine, when I came across a girl. She was wearing a blue robe with the hood up. She was picking up flowers, she seem harmless at first so I asked her who she was. Then…" He trailed off, as if the memory was too much for him. "S-She shot me with her magic… I felt paralyzed and all I could see was darkness with monsters everywhere, they all had four eyes glowing red." He stopped as he gasped, tears ran down his face, he was terrified.

"Did you see the face of the witch?" Vic asked, if they knew who the witch was he could make Garfield a special weapon to help take down the witch.

"N-No… But I heard someone yell and I know it wasn't her." He just managed to finish before he passed out.

"Someone take him home, Victor and I will stop this witch. Nothing will happen to this kingdom while I am here." He shouted before walking out, Vic following him.

As they walked down the street in silence when Victor asked. "So… You're going after her aren't you…" He said, Garfield didn't answer. When they got to Victor's home they walked inside and started to work on weapons.

"I will go after her and take her down." He said, even though he didn't really like Dr. Light, he still had his job to keep.

"So, we know. Powerful, blue cloaked and in the forest." Victor said counting three fingers.

Garfield pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small leather book. It read "Witch journal" He had written down missions and all the witches names and powers he had heard about. He pointed a finger over some names, some of them had an X behind them, showing that the witch had been taken care of. "Mantra X, Artella, Alincy X, Jinx, Rose X, Dove and…" He stopped, the last name had been scribbled over. His master had given him the book and told him to write down as many witches as possible. But the last witch's name was impossible to read. "What he muttered, he remembered that he wrote down the names, but why was one taken away?

"Did you say something?" Victor asked from his work place, he was putting together a silver sword with salt mixed into the metal.

"Huh? No, just one of the witches I studied are gone. The name is scribbled on." He said, he scratches the back of his head, when the memory of why it was scribbled on came back to him.

 **-Flash back-**

 _sixteen year old Garfield sat in the study with his master. A tall old man with long grey beard and blue eyes. The room had shelves all around, not showing the stone that the house was originally made of, two dust windows at each side of the square room. His master was looking at some books he wanted Garfield to read, but in all honesty Garfield didn't like reading. He had been born with the strength and power to take down witches, he had done it as a kid when one tried to take down his mother. He somehow knew that throwing salt at her would help, he had also used a silver knife the family had been passing though for generations to stab the witch in the back._

 _The memory of almost losing his mother had stopped him from reading, and when a hand moved in front of his face he looked up at his master._

" _You can't go back into the memories while fighting, witches will use your memories to distract you. They could hold the possibility to change them to get the upper hand. If you zone out of past memories, you won't last long, kid." His master wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he meant good._

" _I'm sorry sir." Gar said, he got back to reading, but was stopped as his master spoke again._

" _Garfield, take notes on this." Garfield took out his notebook and a quill. " I want you to write down these names. Mantra, Artella, Alincy, Jinx, Rose, Dove." He did, he gazed over his book and noticed a name that didn't get mentioned._

" _What about this one?... Raven…" He asked. His master went stiff._

" _That witch is out of your grasp. Do you remember Trigon?" Garfield nodded. Trigon was the lord of all magic and darkness. "Miss...Raven… Is his daughter, I do NOT want you fighting her. She is almost as powerful as him, don't even try."_

 _Garfield had already written the name down, but his master grabbed the book and scribbled it out._

" _But shouldn't she be take out first then?" He asked._

" _No, she is too powerful. But if you ever come across her, I recommend you use all power to stop her, I do not want you seeking her. I can tell you a little of how powerful she is." Looked out the window covered in dust. "Let's just say, she could end the world any minute now."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Hmm…" Garfield grabbed a quill next to him and wrote the name down again. "Raven" He muttered.

"What?" Vic asked walking into the room with half done sword.

"This could be her. Light said he saw darkness, my master told me about the witch of darkness. The daughter of the Lord of magic, her name is Raven." Garfield said.

"Could you two please talk louder? I don't think the lord can hear you" Karen, Victor's wife, came down. She looked tired, her voice was only sarcasm as she almost looked mad.

"Sorry bee, we'll keep quiet." Vic said, Garfield laughed a little. Bee was Karen's pet name from Victor, but she had her own pet name for him too.

"Thanks Cyy…" She dragged her word out before going back to bed.

"Gotta love her." Vic sighed with a goofy loving smile.

"Anyway, if this is the witch I think it is. We should bring more people."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Vic said, they heard a loud *Thump* in the wall. Signalling Karens wishes to have quietness.

"I will need your help." Gar said. "Maybe we could get a guard to come with us…"

"I can't come, I have to protect Bee." He started.

"Then I suggest you come with, if there is more of us we could easily take her down. And in all honesty, with the witch here. Your 'Bee'" He said her name a little sarcastic. "... Will be less safer."

"Good point, we can talk to the guards tomorrow." Victor said, he didn't want argue. But Garfield was right, the longer the witch stayed, the longer Bee would be in danger.

With that Garfield nodded and went home. His house was just three houses down from Victor's workshop. As he went in, he turned on the light. Poster of witches and books of magic and supernaturals was everywhere. It was a hammock hanging from one side of the room to the other, he rarely bothered to clean or anything. The house was only two rooms, the living/ kitchen room and a bedroom. But he used the bedroom as workspace. Even though the work was all over the house. Garfield just jumped into his 'bed' and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, he and Victor went to the guard post. Where they were allowed to talk to the head guard, mostly because of Garfield's title.

"What are you here for?" They entered a room, similar to his own house. but posters of Criminals instead of witches and supernaturals. The man in the chair looked up at them, he had almost glowing blue eyes, with long white hair. His mouth was covered with a black cloth and he had a iron looking armor.

"We need a guard to come with us to the dark forest to take down a witch." He said simply.

"Werry well, I have a job to do so. You may pick the one yourself."

"Sir Rorek, where could we find a knight?" Vic asked.

"Down the hall, now leave me be. I have a brother I need to talk to." Gar and Vic left him. Carfield knew about Rorek's brother, corrupted by a dark wizard and turned into a dragon. He also knew that because of the the corruption Malchior, as his brother was named, was capable of magic.

They walked down the hall until they meet the door, they walked inside to see a number of knights, one in particular stood out to them. Richard, a old friend. He noticed them and walked over. He as always wore his armor and his mask on, his hair was also spiky as ever.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked, a smile spread across his lips.

"We need some help from a knight, wanna join?" Gar asked.

"What's the mission?"

"We're taking down a witch." Richard thought for a second, then he came to think of Kori, his girlfriend.

"I'm in, anything to save the loved ones I have left" With that the three went to say goodbye to their families, at least Vic and Richard. Garfield just stood there looking away from the scene as Robin said goodbye to Kori, a redhead with bright green eyes.

"I promise, I will be back." With that Richard kissed Kori on the lips.

"Be careful" He heard Bee say, he turned his head to see Bee hugging Vic, burying her face her face in his shoulder.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The three took off on horses, Garfield riding a white horse, Vic riding a light brown horse and Richard riding a black horse. They rode into the dark forest, being cheered on by some villagers and their loved ones.

They rode the whole day looking for the witch. When dusk came forth they were forced to take camp by a cave. Victor had been carrying their supplies, took a few tents so they could sleep peacefully. But he as he was about the take them out, it started to rain. They got some blankets instead and went into the dryer cave. They made a small fire from the dry wood they could find.

"So what's your plan?" Richard asked, they had been silent a good while now.

"I take her on, I know a lot about witches and I don't think she is any different than other witches, maybe a little more power… But still…"

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Ever heard about Trigon?" Gar asked. Richard nodded, he looked more serious now.

"We're taking on his daughter." Richard's jaw dropped. "Don't worry, I know what to do." He looked into the fire. "I have done it before" A short memory came to his mind.

 **-Flash back-**

 _She screamed. A young stood in the middle of a fire, she was screaming in pain. She had knee long light blue hair with green eyes, she was dressed in a white long armed dress that had taken flames. The flames had already started to take hold of her. She couldn't stop it even if she tried._

" _please" She screamed, her name was Mantra. Garfield wasn't the one who started the fire on her, but he had managed to tie her up and get ready for her death._

" _This, kid. Is what must be done to every witch you find. Burn them before they burn you." A scream of pain was heard in the background as his master spoke. The scream died quickly, that's when he saw she was dead._

 _Gar looked away, even_ if _she was a witch. He felt guilty, she didn't do anything wrong. All she had done was being caught using magic to help someone, but people had sumed she was bad and had tried to kill them._

 _Garfield hoped that he wouldn't need to really burn a witch, but on a lone mission he was forced to. It had made it easier by the fact that she did try to kill him, but still._

 **-End of flashback-**

Victor and Richard had fallen asleep while Gar had been thinking. He was about to to bed himself, when he heard a branch break. He snapped up and went outside. He looked around for the source, when he noticed someone standing in the darkest shadow of a tree. The figure was looking at him, the person tilted its head before turning back and starting to walk away.

The person had a dark blue cloak, which he remembered was the description of the witch Light had seen.

Garfield ran inside, grabbing his bag of salt and silver and a silver knife he ran after the person. The person was on good distant from him. The figure stopped in a clearing, Gar jumped behind a tree, looking out at the person.

The person had stopped by a deer, it didn't seem frightened. It actually came closer, the cloaked person took out a hand, when Gar looked closely he saw magic. Black magic surrounded the person's hand and a apple came out of the magic.

The deer sniffed the apple before eating it. Garfield was about to attack, when the deer noticed him and ran off. Also warning the magician.

The cloaked one turned around and saw him. He saw the eyes of the person, amethyst. They looked wide, before the person ran off.

Gar didn't let this magician run off, he took off after. Luckily he was a little faster and he caught up. The person stopped only a few meters before him, they were facing a river. Garfield took out his knife, ready to strike.

"Azarth metrion zyntos." The person whispered, before she started to run over the water. There was no way he could follow the person, he assumed it was a witch now that he heard her voice.

"Who are you?" He called after her. She stopped in the middle of the running river. He could tell that the river was deep.

"You don't want to know." She said, she was about to turn around again, when Garfield threw his salt and silver powder. It did hit her, and she screamed in pain and dropped into the water. He quickly threw himself after her, now was his chance.

He swam after her, she finally got to land and gasped for air. Garfield managed to take a grip on her cloak. He up on land, still holding her cloak. When he got up, he pulled on the cloak. Making the witch fall back.

She fell onto her back and looked up at him in fear. He pulled back her hood and gasped. The witch cried.

She had short purple hair and pale skin with a ruby on her forehead. But Garfield had never seen such beauty. She looked at him wondering if he was just going to stare at her. Noticing a chance she pushed him off and ran away pulling her hood as she ran.

Garfield was stunned by the sight, he knew witches could be pretty, but her…. He had no words, getting back to his senses he noticed that she had gotten away without him realizing it. He cursed loudly as he got back up.

The image of her ran across his mind many times as he walked back to camp. Victor and Richard was still asleep, lucky. He didn't really want tell them where he went, he could tell them a lie and say he just needed to "Water the forest"

He laid down on his blanket, the witch was playing in his mind. Again he cursed, this time it was quiet. He let her escape, he had given her the chance.

The words of his master ran across his mind again. _"A witch will take any opportunity to get the upper hand."_ The voice of his master started to play, many of "Quotes" ran into him _"The witches are heartless, if you fall for them… They will break you."_

" _The only way to kill them; Burn them or stab the heart. And if they have a familiar, kill it too. If the familiar stays alive, her soul will too."_

The last one was one of the worst. He had let a witch get to him. The witch was named Alincy, she had been really evil. She was the one who killed his master, but Garfield killed her in return.

 **\- Flashback-**

" _hehe… you think you can take me on? A old man and his pet boy." Alincy taunted, she had butt long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had brown tight pants on with a loose white shirt._

 _Master attacked by throwing the salt and silver powder on her. She screamed and tried to rub it off. She glared at him and attacked herself. She threw nine ice daggers at them, one hitting Master in the side. Garfield got out unharmed, but when he saw his master fall to the ground. He gasped._

" _What's the matter boy? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed._

 _Garfield growled. "You will pay for that!" He charged at the witch. She didn't see it coming, so Garfield tackled her to the ground. He punched her with all he had in her face, her nose clearly broke. He punched her in the chest also making her ribs break. He pulled out his silver knife and held it up._

 _A lightning struck behind, he didn't notice that it had started to rain._

 _That's when he stuck. The knife had penetrated her heart. Garfield got off her when he knew she was dead. He walked up to his master._

" _Garfield…" He had never said his name like that before, it shocked Garfield. "You are… A strong kid…" He began to trail off as sleep started to take it's toll on him. "You will be fine… Use what I thought you… And don't let them get you. My powers are now… Yours…" He placed his hand on Garfield's head. He felt a warmth on his head, then it stopped._

" _M-Master?" Gar asked looking at him._

" _I… Am proud of you…" Was the last thing he said before he fell into the realm of the dead._

 _At this point Garfield's eyes were full of tears. That's all he did for the rest of the night, crying. But he had to go, being quick. He decided to set his master's soul free. He went over to his bag and started a fire on a branch he found nearby. Setting the body of his master on fire, the fire turned blue and visibly his soul stood up and flew up to the sky._

 **\- End of Flashback-**

Garfield slowly woke to the smell of breakfast. He opened his eye, Richard and Victor was sitting by the fire making food. From the smell of it they were making egg and bacon. Garfield could also smell tofu egg and bacon. He sat up, getting their attention.

"Hey, where did you go off to last night?" Richard asked looking at him with a smile as he took a bite of a piece of bacon.

"I didn't go anywhere." He tried.

"Yes you did, I heard you get your knife last night. I planned on following you, but I lost you…"

"Did you hear me Vic?" Gar asked.

"Nah, I slept." Vic answered, digging into his breakfast.

"I saw someone, I followed them and fought them." Garfield dug into his own breakfast.

"Who?" they asked.

"The witch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That took long, I hope you enjoyed this. Hope I'm not lazy and give out the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: the hunter

**Chapter 2: The hunter**

Raven walked into a huge dark oak mansion, windows covered in planks or dark dust. The huge black door opened at her push. As she closed the door she heard the others living in the house come out.

Jinx, another witch. She and Raven were love to hate friends, some days they would fight over nothing other days they would be like sisters. Jinx herself had pink hair with pink eyes. Her powers weren't as strong as Raven's but Jinx had one special ability, Manipulating the probability of bad luck. Something even Raven wasn't as good as.

Malchior, a powerful wizard. He was the one who always wanted to hang out with Raven, but she would always deny him. She knew he liked her, but she didn't return the feelings. Malchior was way more powerful than Jinx, but not as strong as Raven. He as similar to Jinx had one ability, he could transform into a huge fire breathing dragon.

Her father also lived there, he owned the place. Trigon the magic lord. He was really overprotective for Raven, he knew how strong her powers were and wanted her to take the throne when he would pass. He liked Jinx and Malchior because of their ability to use magic, but every magic user would bow before him. They had just become Raven's friends in her childhood. In honesty he wanted Raven to marry Malchior when the time came, which wasn't long to.

Her mother had died from a hunter ten years ago, she had tried to escape them but was shot in the heart. Raven could still hear her mother's last words, before Raven had escaped. "Run, don't look back… I love you."

As Raven walked down the dark red hallway she began to think of the boy she meet. Why didn't he kill her? He had the chance…

"Raven, there you are." Raven looked up, her father stood in the doorway to the dining room waiting for her. "Come, we're having a meeting." He opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

She sat down at the chair next to her father, Jinx and Malchior was already there.

Before Trigon sat down, began to speak. "I called all of you here because I was out patrolling." Raven went stiff, she knew where this was going. He had totally seen her. "Garfield Logan is hunting us, or… Raven." All eyes turned to Raven. "He saw her last night. But I can't help wonder…" He sat down at the end of the table. "How did he find out about you? And why were you spying at them?" Trigon looked Raven dead in the eyes.

"I saw the fire and got curious…" She said, she looked away hoping to avoid his first question.

"How did he know about you?" Trigon asked, he placed his head on his hands relaxing.

"I-I…" She started. "There was a man, he scared me and I attacked on accident. He must have ran back and gotten the hunter." Raven said, she didn't really want to talk about this.

"Why did you spy on puny humans?" Jinx asked, she looked confused at the hole thing.

"As I said, I got curious about the fire and saw the humans while I got there." Raven folded her arms, this was annoying her.

"Why get curious about a small fire?" Malchior asked, he voice dragging at her, begging for her to say something he wanted to hear.

Raven didn't answer.

"Fine… No one is going out of this house while the hunters are close. I saw you Raven…" Trigon said, he looked at her, with sorrow? "I cannot lose you, like I lost your mother. Please Raven, stay until they go away." Raven gave a nod, she wasn't going to do it, she just needed her father to think so. "Thank you…"

With that they split, at least Trigon did. He went into the kitchen, he was going to tell them what was for dinner.

Raven, Jinx and Malchior walked into the library, Raven wanted to be alone and read, but Jinx kept asking her questions about the hunter. Malchior just followed for no real reason.

"Guys, I need to be alone for a while. I can talk to you later, with that she went behind some bookcases and vanished from their sight.

"All I wanted to know was if he was hot or not…" Jinx muttered before walking off to do her own stuff.

Malchior stayed a little longer before going to the training room to train on his other powers.

Raven sat in one of the huge windows of the library with a book in her hands. "Tale of two hearts" It was a classic romance story about the daughter of Evil fell in love with the son of Good. Sadly, the book ended with them dying in each other's arms. Lucinda the daughter of Evil and Dante the son of Good, were forced to marry two other people, but married each other in secret. Lucinda died after being shot with an arrow and Dante died by drinking poison.

 _They looked into each other's eyes, they knew it was love at first sight. They stared at each other for a good while, before Evil, Lucinda's father pulled her away. Dante stood there, staring at Lucinda as she was taken away. She stared back, hoping in silence that he would stop them. But he didn't._

 _A week passed, none of them could sleep as each other was the only thing on their mind._

" _Who was he?" Lucinda asked out loud._

" _Who was she?" Dante asked to no one._

"Raven?" Raven snapped up from her book, that she had at least read nine times.

"What is it Malchior?" She asked as she saw him under her by the window. He looked up at her.

"Your father wanted me to get you, he want to speak with you. He's in the study" Malchior said, before he left her. The study was just down the hall.

She got up and walked there, as she opened the door she felt a wave of worry wash over her.

She bowed gently before speaking. "What is it father?"

"I want you to stay home tonight, after what I saw last night…" He slowed down as the thought pained him. "I just don't want you hurt." He said, he placed his hand on her shoulder he bowed down at her level. Seeing as he was a good three or four heads taller than her.

"But I-" He cut her off. She really wanted to speak with the hunter, maybe they could come to an agreement.

"No Raven… I need you to be safe. That's why I'm sending Malchior out to hunt them."

"What? But that would be suicide for him!" Raven almost yelled, just because she didn't return his feelings in love, she felt him as a type of brother.

"This argument is over" Raven knew not to fight him. She walked out angry at everything. She walked up to the balcony, took her raven bird form and flew off not caring if her father would follow her in his own hawk form.

She flew at her top speed going to nowhere in particular, she just needed air and alone time. She heard a screech behind her, as she looked she saw her father, of course.

She dove into the dark forest, hoping to lose him. Sadly she didn't, she tried to fly faster, but he was just too fast.

 _Come on..._ She thought, she came up with an idea. Flying really fast passed a group of trees she closed her wings and flew through two trees that crossed each other. She knew her father's form was too big to fit, she flew away as she noticed he was stuck.

Flying away she flew to where she meet the hunter last night. They were still there, sitting down on a branch she watched them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Garfield Logan! You can't go out now, it's almost nighttime." Richard said, trying to keep Garfield out of trouble. He had ended up telling them he saw the witch, but she got away. They knew him and knew that he would go after her as soon as possible.

"I know, but nighttime is the best the best time to hunt her down." He said, getting his weapons ready. "Beside, I don't want to kill her, not yet…" He began to think of beautiful she was in the moonlight, shaking her out of his head he got up ready to leave. "If I can capture her, we could use her against Trigon and put a stop to his dominant dark rule."

"I know, everyone is afraid of Trigon and nobody really can stand up to him." Victor said.

"That is why we are going to capture her, I have heard that, that the daughter of Trigon is almost as powerful as him. If we could get her on our side, we could take down Trigon _and_ have a powerful witch.

"Hmm…" Richard thought, he as a knight would want the best for the kingdom. Kori came to his mind. "Okay, but if that witch hurt anyone! She is gone." Gar nodded.

They packed up their things, ready to go hunting. Gar had given Victor a special weapon, since Vic didn't know much about fighting especially a witch.

As they walked they couldn't help feel like they were being watched.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Victor said, just as he finished a big white light shot towards them. They managed to dodge and as they looked up to see a man with long white hair, he looked like Rorek. Then it hit them, that was Malchior.

"Malchior! What are you doing here?" Garfield yelled, he got his silver knife out.

"I am here for a job by my master." He said as he fired another beam. They didn't have time to dodge, but the beam was stopped by a black shield. They looked around, Garfield smiled a little as he saw who stood before the moon on top of the tree.

"Malchior, you know as well as I that we don't kill just to kill!" Raven yelled as she floated down in front of the humans.

" _You_ don't kill just to kill. I, on the other hand, follow _my_ and your father's orders." He said with a smirk, he went to fire another beam. But was reminded that if he ever hurt Raven, he would pay in hell.

"Leave…" Raven growled, her fists began to glow with the dark magic she possessed.

"Your father will know of this sweet Raven…" He said before he transformed into a small black dragon, not his full size one. He flew off toward the house.

"R-Raven?" She turned around and saw the fright on at least Victor and Richards faces. She turned back around ready to fly away into the night. But was stopped as Garfield grabbed her arm.

"Let go…" She said, trying to sound angry and threatening.

"No… You're coming with me." He said, he wasn't going to let her go when he had her so close. "I want to talk to you."

Raven looked him in the eyes, she felt him digging into her. She stopped resisting hoping he would loosen his grip. But he didn't, he just looked at her.

"F-Fine…" She said, she felt sort of angry at herself for allowing this. Garfield gave her friendly smile before letting go. She didn't run off, which made Gar smile even more.

"Follow us." Vic said, he seem oddly okay with Raven's presence. Richard looked a little surprised by her behavior, she was a witch. shouldn't she try to kill them? Or at least try for a escape. But no, she was calm and didn't seem to want to attack.

When they got back to the cave they sat down outside.

"why did you save us?" Garfield asked.

"My reasons are my own." She said, turning her head sounding a little irritated.

"Umm… Why haven't you killed us yet?" Richard asked, he regretted it as he felt angry eyes from Victor and Garfield.

"Why?... Not all witches and wizards are cold blood killers." She said, her eyes had almost turned to flames as she spoke, clearly that question angered her.

"Okay, but… Anyway! I wanted to ask you to join us, you know stop trigon." It was like he had forgotten she was his daughter, but she was so different from what others had told and what stories said.

"I wish I could, but…" She trailed off, then out of nowhere flames erupted from the ground. They all looked shocked as the fire took a form of a snake. It looked at them, than Raven. She seem to back away from it, it shot towards her. But she stopped it before it could reach her, her powers threw up a shield. The snake backed away for a seconds before shooting forwards again.

This time she threw four black daggers at it, each dagger hit a weak spot. It's forehead, the eyes, and the snout. The fire snake fell to the ground hissing in pain as Raven dug the daggers deeper into it. Just than she called water to rise from some ponds and puddles nearby, the water swirled around before capturing the snake. Again it hissed in pain before damping away.

The three boys looked at her as her powers died down.

"What was that?!" Victor yelled.

"That was some powerful magic!" Richard yelled, he had all of a sudden become scared of the dark witch.

"Told you… Raven?" Garfield walked closer to her, she was sitting on her knees breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"I… I have to go…" She said before turning into a raven a flew away. Garfield didn't manage to grab her before she was gone.

"Wait!" He yelled, sorrow was clear in his voice.

Vic and Richard walked up to him, watching where Raven had taken off.

"What kind of hunter am I?" He asked himself. "I can't kill her, I just…" He screamed out in anger. What had she done to him? He had never wanted someone so bad, he felt sad that she wasn't near anymore.

Victor and Richard looked at each other.

"You're a great hunter, you have taken down so many witches. This one shouldn't be many harder, and if I know you… You'll get her." Victor said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, she can't run forever. You'll get her next time" Richard said.

It was like they hadn't heard him, he couldn't kill her. The thought of killing her, killed him. He sighed feeling angry at himself, he walked into the cave and pulled out his notebook.

 _March 27._

 _I found the witch, Raven. What is with her? She just saved my, Vic and Richard's lives! I feel like I can't kill her, I have never in all my years been so confused about witches. She is just beautiful, I want to see her again. But the next time, I will have to do something so I don't lose my job or something…_

 _Raven… Raven… Raven…_

 _Garfield._

He closed the notebook, he only wrote in it on missions. This could be a rare find, plus the more he wrote, the easier it would be for new hunters to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven landed on the balcony again, she walked inside careful not to make any noise, sadly that didn't work as she stepped on a plank, it had to make the loudest noise ever.

Trigon, Jinx and Malchior came out to the hallway. Raven wanted so badly to just run away, but she felt her father's eyes dig into her as they looked at her from behind.

"Raven! Where have you been?!" Trigon roared, the whole house was shaking.

"Outside." She answered, she wasn't going to tell him that she talked with the hunter.

"Malchior said you stopped him from killing the hunter! Is that true?" He roared again, he was shaking his hands around angrily.

"Yes." She said plain, she didn't care what he would say now. She wasn't a killer, and she wouldn't want to be around killers. Malchior just lived there, in truth she wanted him to move and stay as far away as possible.

Trigon didn't say anything, he just glared at her. "Raven…" He said, he sounded sad, which made her look up at him. He shook his head. "I am disappointed in you, you are grounded." He pointed at her, before something struck her. She looked down at herself, a necklace was placed around her neck, she knew what it did. It prevented her from going more than three steps outside the house. She walked away and into the library.

Trigon sighed, he didn't like doing this. But he had to keep her safe, she was the only one who could take the throne after her. And he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of him. He did love Raven, but he had a strange way to show it.

"I'll talk to her." Jinx offered before going after Raven. "Raven?" She asked upon entering the huge library, in all honesty even Raven could get lost in here. Three floors of bookcases and long hallways between, they could barely see the end. She sighed before starting her hunt on her sister.

It took a good hour or two before she found her in her spot, _why didn't I look here in the beginning?_ she asked herself. Raven was almost always found in this spot, looking out the huge window or just reading beside it. This time, she was just looking out. Jinx could feel that her sister wanted to go outside, but the necklace would stop her.

"It's not fair." Raven muttered, she sounded really sad. She was sitting with her legs up to her chest with her head resting on them and arms holding around them. Jinx had no idea what to do, the last time Trigon had to use the necklace had been years ago when she found a boy. Raven had come home talking about him and saying they were friends. But Trigon didn't like the idea of her having friends outside the magic world and or a human. She wasn't allowed outside for weeks.

"I know Raven, but he is doing this for your own good." Jinx said, trying to sound calm. She sat down in front of raven, the other side of the window's couch.

"Great, now you're taking his side?!" She muttered angry.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, just think about what you're doing. You know that he want to protect you, you are after all…" She smiled a little "... The princess of magic."

Raven sunk her head into her legs, she felt so sad. She wanted to see the hunter again.

"What's so special about this hunter anyways…" Jinx asked.

"I don't know… It's just…" She didn't finish. She couldn't.

"Do you like him?" Jinx asked with her flirty smirk, she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward.

Raven blushed and pushed Jinx away playfully. "No!" She yelled with embarrassment. "I barely know him, and he is a hunter." Her last words came out with thick sorrow.

"So you do like him, I can tell. Your eyes, blush and voice is betraying your words." Jinx giggled, she leaned back against the wall as Raven blushed deeper.

Jinx started to laugh out loud when Raven didn't answer, she knew Raven and when she didn't answer then Jinx or anyone would have won the argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-Flashback-**

 _A young 4 year old Raven sat outside in a field, a wheat field. She was just outside a village, the village of Gruth. The village was known to be good at findings. Raven looked at the village from the tree she was sitting in, she sighed. She wanted to go inside to get friends, but she knew her father wouldn't let her._

 _Just out of nowhere an arrow struck right next to her. She looked down, to her horror she was a huge mob looking at her. Feeling panicked she took to her raven form, which sadly wasn't so strong. She flew into the forest at full speed, but the mob had her tracked. She flew up to a house, the house was medium sized with two floors and a dark wood texture._

 _She ran into the house and slammed the door._

" _Raven?" The sound of her worried father made her look at him. Still scared, she ran up to him and hugged his leg. He placed his hand on her head, trying to comfort her. "What's wron-" He was cut short as a knock on the door._

" _No…" Raven cried._

 _Trigon placed Raven behind him as he opened the door, an angry mob of humans gasped as they saw him. They tried to attack, but Trigon's magic pushed them outside. He closed the door behind him after telling Raven "Go upstairs, keep away from the windows."_

 _All she heard was people scream in pain, but Raven had almost gotten used to it. She went upstairs to her room and began to play with her plush cat. A pitch black cat with amber buttons for eyes. She also had a black raven plush with red button eyes. She played with both her toys until the screaming stopped. She picked up Mr. Night, the raven and Mrs. Amber the cat. She dragged them after her as she went downstairs. Her father was sitting on a chair. He noticed her and smiled. "They're gone now." He got up and hugged her. "Nothing will hurt my baby"_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Raven woke from her dream, she remembered that day. She didn't know what her father had done, but she knew now that she was grown. He had killed them.

"What is it with that?" She asked, why was he so protective? She was 17, she could take care of herself.

The thought of the hunter ran to her mind, she smiled. "Garfield…" She muttered. She had gotten his name from his aura, it told her so much about him, but not enough. She smiled as she went back to sleep. The thought of the hunter gave her a pleasant dream about the two.

"Garfield Logan… My hunter…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, this is going somewhere...**


	3. Chapter 3: The love

**Chapter 3: The love**

Jinx was walking into town. She wore her brown robe, it would make sure she was undetected from everyone. "Just go in, get what I need and get out." She whispered to herself. She walked over to a merchant who sold different kinds of herbs. The man was young with orange hair and sea blue eyes. Jinx walked up to his stand.

"What can I help you with young lady?" He smiled at her.

"I am looking for bay leaves. Do you have any?" She asked.

"Yeah I have some." He went behind the table to receive them, he came back shortly after with a leather bag that smelled like bay leaves. "That will be 3 silver coins." He smiled again.

"But the sign says 5." Jinx pointed out as she reached for her pocket.

"For a lovely lady like you… That will be 3" Jinx blushed, she looked away. "What's your name?"

"hehe… Jin- Jenna!" She almost cursed at herself.

"Jenna, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." His flirty smirk didn't vanish from his face. "I'm wally." He took out his hand to shake hands.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you." She payed for the leaves and was about to leave. "I have to go."

"Wait, can I see you again sometime?" He asked, she blushed again.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said, she started to walk away again.

"Well I hope so- OW!" Jinx turned around at the sound of his pain. What she saw was hilarious.

"Wally! Do your job, don't stand around flirting with girls!" A tall man said, he had reddish hair, maybe his father.

"Fine! See you Jenna!" He waved to her as he was forced to go back to work.

The last thing she heard was Wally yelling at his father. "Thanks dad, I almost had a date!" Jinx giggled and blushed again before going out the gates to the marked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look happy" Malchior said, he was leaning on a tree outside the house.

"I go the leaves and I didn't get caught." She said, Wally was not going to be mentioned to anyone, maybe Raven.

"Good, what did Trigon want with them anyway?" He followed her inside the house.

"Something about a wish, you know magic wish." She said waving the bag around. "Lord Trigon, I have the leaves you required." Jinx said upon entering the living room.

Everything in the house was gothic decorated.

"Thank you Jinx." He said, he used his magic to levitate the bag out of her hands. A candle appeared in front of him. He took one of the leaves said quietly.

"I wish for my daughter to come to her senses and go along with my wishes." A fire started on the candle before Trigon let the leaf burn. The leaf started to smoke, which meant that the wish was impossible.

"No!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A week later**

Trigon had taken the necklace off Raven, she was free to go. He realised that he couldn't keep her locked up forever, he had to let her go. She was still going to take his throne whenever she liked that or not.

Raven sat alone in her room, she had found the bay leaves and wanted to make a wish on them. As she sat there with the burning candle in front of her she looked at the leaf.

"I wish to see Garfield again." She whispered, she kissed the leaf before letting it burn. The leaf started to burn without smoke. Which meant the wish would come true. She smiled. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx had been going out to meet Wally a lot, they would take a walk in the forest, far away enough to not be caught by Malchior or Trigon.

"So, what is your real name?" Wally asked, Jinx looked at him a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" She said low.

"Well I remember that you stuttered when I asked you the day we meet. "Jin-Jenna" kinda gave you away." He smiled down at her, she looked away a little shameful.

"I'm sorry I lied." Did she really just give in? Yes, yes she did. "My real name is Jinx…"

"Jinx… Like the witch?" Wally asked, he didn't seem frightened. Not at all, he looked calm and happy.

"Well yes…" She muttered, she closed her eyes waiting for him to run away or scream, but he didn't. She looked at him.

"Cool, I never meet a real witch before." He said calm.

 _What is it with him? He isn't like the others._ She thought. "Wait, you're not afraid of me?" She asked.

"Why should I?" He moved over to her and started to remove her hood, she had kept in up all the time. "If you was going to hurt me, I bet you would have done it by now." When he did manage to remove her hood, his jaw dropped. "Wow…"

She blushed again. "I…" She started.

"I have never seen such beauty." He said, she blushed even more. "In all my years…" muttered, he looked at her stunned.

"T-Thank you…" She hugged him, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Nobody have ever called me beautiful"

"What?!" He wrapped arms around her. "The people who never saw your beautie are idiots."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx had never been so happy, she and Wally had just gone their separate ways. He told her things she never thought she would hear.

"Soo… When was you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Raven asked, she hung down from a tree looking at Jinx with a smile.

Jinx jumped. "Gah! W-What are you talking about?" She asked, Raven could see sweat forming on her brow.

"Don't try to fool me Jinx, I saw you." Raven smiled at her as she got to her feet.

"Y-You did?..." Jinx looked sad at the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my father. To be honest, I want to congratulate you." Raven smiled at her sister's reaction.

"What? You're not mad?" Jinx asked, she wasn't that shocking, but still.

"Why would I be? My sister got herself a boyfriend" Raven sang.

"It's not official yet, but maybe soon…" She sighed with both joy and hurt.

Raven giggled. "Come on, dinner is soon ready." Raven began to drag Jinx after her back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield, Victor and Richard had gone back into town, they needed more supplies. As they got close to the gate they noticed a orange haired boy walk along the path.

"Hey, what are you doing outside the gates?" Garfield asked the boy.

"Hmm? I was just outside, why do you ask?" Wally said. "Hey you're Garfield Logan aren't you!"

"Yes, and why was you outside. Haven't you heard, there is witches around, they could harm you."

"Not all of them…" He muttered under his breath. "Okay, I will be careful." He said before waving to them and walking into the town.

The boys went to theirs and got the supplies. Some rope, weapons, food, silver and salt. They also said "Hello" To their lovers and Garfield couldn't help but feel jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I know this was more about Jinx and Wally, but still… Also the chapter was short.**


	4. Chapter 4: The silver dance

**Chapter 4: The silver dance**

Raven was sitting by a large pond on a large branch on the tallest tree, reading a book. The book was yet another love story, lately she had gotten into them, a few years ago she didn't like them.

 _What's up with the change? I usually don't read these. But, I feel like I need to read them._ She thought.

"Gah!" She groaned, she placed the book in her lap. Her head started to pound and everything around her started to spin. "What is happening?" She asked, being careful not fall from the tree she closed her eyes.

Feeling the wind brush against her hair and listening the birds as they sang by her, the leaves rusting around her. She vanished into her thoughts.

But her peace was soon interrupted when she heard horses. She listened closer, a female scream.

Jinx.

Raven's eyes snapped open, she transformed into her raven form and flew towards the scream.

She heard another scream, the fear rising in her chest. She came over the treetops and the scene shocked her.

Jinx was standing behind a redhead boy, she was crying. There were guards standing in front of them. The boy stood there protecting her, his arms spread blocking any shots of their arrows towards her.

"Don't you dare harm her!" The boy yelled.

"She's a witch boy! You're under a spell, snap out of it!" A older man yelled. He was standing with a woman in his arms and three guards around them. "Son! I knew you were up to something. but I would never have guessed that you would break the law and protect a being of Trigon!" The man yelled.

"Father, you can't stop me. Not anymore, I am eighteen now and I will make my own decisions." The redhead yelled.

"Wally please, come back." The woman cried.

"And what?! Leave Jinx to die at your or the hunter's hands?!" Wally yelled. Raven couldn't help but smile a little, she had never seen anyone care so much for Jinx before.

But snapping back to her real self she dove down to the scene. She landed on the side of Wally, he looked at her confused.

Then she transformed into her true form. The guards seem to be taken back, Wally too took a step back.

"Raven!" Jinx yelled with happiness.

" **Don't you dare hurt my sister!** " Raven yelled, her dark side's voice showing more of a demon than anything. The guards stumbled back a little before rising their swords. Raven giggled a little, only to scare them even more. " **Let me give you some advice** " She leaned towards them. " **You should run before the darkness comes.** " Shadows of demonic creatures formed all around them, only making an exit towards town.

They quickly ran away and Raven got back to her calmness. She turned towards Wally and Jinx. She ran up to them as she saw Wally fall to the ground, Jinx caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Wally!" Jinx yelled. Raven looked Jinx over as she looked Wally over.

"What happened?"

"He was followed when he came to meet me, he didn't know he was followed and they attacked us." She cried. True enough, they did have some scars. Jinx had scratches all over her boy, but Wally was looking horrible. Large wounds in arms and chest. One almost hitting his heart.

Jinx began to cry louder, Raven looked at the cut. She focused her magic on the most deadly wounds, an ice-like aura formed on her hand. He stirred as she touched the wound, the icy magic glowed as it dug its way and slowly healed his body.

"How long will it take?" Jinx asked, she had placed Wally's head in her lap carefully stroking his hair.

"Not long, but I don't think he can go back now. We have to take him home." Raven said, her eyes closed tighter as the magic got deeper.

"We can't! Your father won't allow it." Jinx cried.

"We have to keep him secret. I will teleport us to your room, you have to act natural." Raven finished the healing.

Wally stirred as his eyes slowly opened, he looked up at the two girls. "Uhh… What is this?" He asked.

"You took some bad hits, stay down you need to rest." Raven said, she moved to another wound and began to heal that too.

"Wally…" Jinx sighed with joy. He was going to be okay.

"Jinx… Are you okay?" He looked at one of the small scar she had gotten on her cheek. He gently stroke it, she stirred a little before he pulled Jinx closer. Gently he kissed the little scar, Jinx looked at him a little shocked but also in a loving way. She leaned forward and kissed a bruise on his forehead.

"I am…" She whispered. "Are you?"

"I am as long as you are." He whispered, their eyes closed with their lips inches apart.

"Geeze get a room you two!" Raven cried as she watched the cheesy scene, she herself was blushing.

Both Wally and Jinx jumped, they had forgotten Raven was there at all. Seeing their reaction Raven began to laugh, while Jinx and Wally looked away embarrassed and blushing. Not long after Wally began to laugh as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield, Richard and Victor rode into the forest. they were going to to have camp a different place this time, they came into a clearing near a river.

"What about here?" Richard asked.

"This place is good, let's set the camp up." Garfield said, he jumped off the horse and took the lead from Victor and Richard, he tied the horses close to the river.

Meanwhile Victor sat up three tents close to the trees for extra shadow and shelter in case of rain. Richard was already trying to make a fire ready.

When all was ready the team sat down by the fire. "So what's the plan now?" Victor asked. "I mean, the town just got crazy. This Wally boy was kidnapped by witches."

"If I find Raven again, maybe I could ask her about it." Garfield muttered.

"Gar, you have to be careful. If the witches took this Wally, we don't know if we're next." Richard said.

"I know, there is just something about her…" He trailed off as he began to see her in the flames. He fell back looking shocked.

"What is it!?" Victor asked, he stood up and helped Garfield up.

"I saw her, in the flames." Gar pointed at the fire.

"Victor, do you think she could have cast a spell on him?" Richard asked. "I mean, didn't you meet her."

"Yeah, but all the other witches I have meet have used words to cast spells, she didn't say anything. I don't think she used her magic at all, she flew over a river but that's not deadly magic."

"Remember this is Raven, the daughter of Trigon. She is the most powerful magic user in the world, after Trigon himself. She might be able to do magic without words.

Garfield saw his point. "Yeah maybe…" No, Raven wouldn't. "But still, she is powerful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night quickly fell over the three boys, who now slept comfortably in their tents.

Garfield's eyes snapped open as he heard a branch snap. He got up and looked outside the tent. The fire was still growling softly, they hadn't been sleeping for long.

He got up and walked around a little. Some rustling from the trees made him walk towards the river. The sound grew louder, then it stopped.

Garfield was about to go back to sleep, when he heard a splash nearby.

Being curious he started to walk towards it. He came into a big clearing with a decent sized pond. He looked around for what made the sound when he saw it, or her…

Raven was standing in the water, the water covering her all the way to her neck. She hadn't seen him yet, but she seem to bo be enjoying herself. She swam around a little bit when she noticed Garfield. She stopped and looked at him.

They stared at each other for a long time before Raven began to giggle.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"It looks like you've seen a ghost." She laughed.

"Well, I would guess that you're naked while swimming so…" He trailed off, unsure what she would say to this.

"I'm not naked." She started to walk to land, that's when he saw that she was indeed wearing clothes. She was wearing a small white dress that went from under her arms to her knees loosely. There was a golden colored belt around her waist, and it came out looking dry. Which surprised Gar.

"Wow…" He muttered, she was stunning a blush formed at his face. Raven giggled at his reaction, which broke him out of his trance.

She took Garfield's arm and made him walk with her to the water. When he noticed they weren't getting wet or into the water at all, he looked down. They were standing on the water, their feet touching it like it was a solid floor.

He looked at her, she smiled. A few birds nearby began to sing into the night, some fish joined in making a beautiful tune of magic and music.

Garfield smirked. "May I have this dance?" He bowed and offered a hand.

Raven giggled again before taking his hand. "Yes you may."

They began to softly dance across the pond to the sound of the music. The hole part of them being mortal enemies was forgotten in the moonlight that now sent a spotlight at them.

As their feet moved on the "Solid water" a soft sound of bells echoed around them.

As they danced they came to notice new things they hadn't seen before. Raven for one, noticed the deepness in his sea blue eyes. Garfield noticed the light in her, even if her appearance came to be all about the dark.

As they danced, a breeze flew by them. The breeze made them stop dancing, they looked into each other's eyes again.

They leaned closer and closer, closing their eyes as they closed the distance between their lips.

Sparks flew around inside their body, a colourful bliss appeared around them. Small sparks flew off them as they deepened the kiss.

Raven's arms moved on their own, moving up to his hair and getting tangled in it. Garfield's moved around her waist pulling her closer.

Their dance had evolved to a dance between their lips and love.

It felt like forever when they parted, they stared at each other a blight blush on their face.

"That was…" Gar started.

"... Wonderful." Raven finished.

The music had stopped and now they just stood in the middle of the pond under the spotlight of the silver colored moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally getting off the pond, they sat in the moonlight watching the stars. They were laying on their back next to each other. They looked up at the stars, sometimes pointing out to special stars that they knew off.

The entire night they stayed next to each other, they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Raven feeling safe and Garfield feeling joy. Their dream only existed on each other and in that moment they felt something neither of them had felt in so long, real love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **WHERE IS SHE?!"** Trigon roared. He stomped around the house, busting doors open trying to find his daughter.

"I do not know, sir. Do you wish for me to find her?" Malchior asked.

" **YES! FIND HER AT ALL COST!"** Malchior nodded and headed for the door.

Jinx was sitting in her room with Wally. She was tending to his wounds. Trigon had let Wally stay if he never told anyone where their location was, if he did Trigon would hunt him down. Trigon did try to kill him at first, but Raven stopped him. She had begged him and told him the situation. In the end he said yes.

"I'm sorry about Trigon, he is really protective of Raven." She said as she placed the damp cloth on a wound on his forehead. Raven didn't manage to heal all the wounds, only the deadly ones.

Wally hissed as the cloth touched the wound. "I can tell, but I can't really blame him. The daughter of magic would be a powerful catch." He said, being careful not to use words like, darkness or evil.

"To be honest, I didn't think he would let you stay." Jinx admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I am glad he did. It's just a little of a surprise." She blushed a little.

Wally smiled, Jinx's smile could brighten up his day any day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malchior flew around the forest close to the house. The house was a good long walk away from other people or the village. From above it could be seen placed next to a small hill, tall trees making good cover but also a beautiful scenery.

He flew to the parts where he thought Raven would be. She had been gone all night, Which was unusual. She would at least come home late, that wouldn't be a problem, but she didn't return this night.

He flew over the trees until he came upon a pond. He knew Raven liked to be here, and too his luck. He saw Raven, she was standing with someone.

He flew lower, and upon seeing the person. He changed back to his human form and charged at the hunter.

Garfield noticed and pushed himself and Raven out of the way, making Malchior fall to the ground. He got back up and was about to fire a blast, when Raven stood in front of the hunter. She didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"Raven, get out of the way!" Malchior yelled, his anger high.

"No, I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled back, she held her arms out, shielding Garfield. He didn't like the fact that she stood in front of him when someone wanted to kill him. He was about to confront Malchior, when…

"Sweet Raven…" He undid his magic and lowered his arms. He smiled, his smile showing powerful lust. "You do not realise, when your father hear about this… You will never be able to leave the house again…" He threaten, Raven did seem to back away a little, but stood her ground.

"Tell him, and I am never coming home." She said, Garfield looked at her. She reminded him of himself before he started hunting.

"Then we will make you come home."

"And how would you do that, you and I both know that I am more powerful than you." She stated, it was true. Malchior didn't match up to her, if the list was official he would be around sixteen or something. There were many other witches and wizards that could beat him. Mostly because he was driven by anger, hate, lust and power.

"It would be a shame if Wally were to get injured wouldn't it?..." Raven's eyes widened, he knew he had her.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He smirked, he quickly transformed into his tiny dragon form before flying off. Raven quickly took after in her raven form.

Garfield stood there in shock as he watched the black raven beat a small dragon in combat over the pond. Raven was winning, she knew how to cast spells in animal form, Malchior didn't. She fired a powerful black blast at him, before flying into it herself. The beam became even more powerful as she did.

The blast hit Malchior, he fell into the pond with a loud splash. Raven was floating a little to make sure he went under. He did, and he didn't float back up.

Flying down to Garfield, she transformed into her human form. She pointed her hands at the pond.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Malchi, Carmu, Laur, NO!" She chanted. Her black magic surrounded the pond, before the human form of malchior floated up. He looked unconscious, Raven's magic surrounded him, before transforming him into a white book with moons on each corner.

The book floated over to Raven and she looked at it.

"The wizard of Nol" She said.

"What?" Gar asked, he stepped closer to her.

"Nol was where he came from, his birthplace. He will not be a burden to anyone anymore." Raising her hand again, a black chest appeared. The chest had spikes and black thorn-like chains on them. The keyhole was a bright purple eye. She placed the book inside. When it closed letters came to the top. "The wizard of Nol" Raven flew the chest over to the ponds middle.

She didn't feel guilty of this, he had threatened everyone for far too long.

She dropped the chest in the pond, a few seconds went by before a black beam came out, signalling that Malchior was gone, buried at the bottom only to be known by them.

"What will you tell the others?" He asked, he had indeed noticed that they were more in the house.

"I don't know… It's been so long since I killed someone…" She muttered.

Garfield looked at her a little shocked. She was nothing like the witches he had hunted before, a normal witch would at least kill once or twice a year. "How long?" He asked.

"I killed someone by accident when I was seven. About ten years ago." She said sad. "That was my second kill, I know he is dead. He won't ever come back, he is as good as dead." She turned away from the pond.

"Second kill… You're not like the others." He said.

"Like I said before, we or at least I don't kill for fun or just to kill." She said, she was about to leave when Garfield took her arm. She looked at him.

"Don't leave me…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Sad to say, life isn't a silver dance." She said, Gar saw the tears running from her eyes before she transformed and flew away into the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I feel like I am doing something right. I hate malchior, why not kill him off! I had no use of him anyway… Okay, so anyway hope you liked the chapter.**

 **By the way, I am only using random words to the spells I write.**


	5. Chapter 5: The fireflies

**Chapter 5: The fireflies**

It had been a few days since Raven killed Malchior, she did return home and told her father what happen. Of course she told him a lie.

"I don't know what happen, I was flying home when I saw his body dead. I tried to heal him, but…"

Trigon was not happy. He liked Malchior, he had planned for him and Raven to get married. But now the plans were ruined. Malchior would be a good king of darkness, he was a lot like Trigon. Sometimes he wished Raven was a little more like him, but she had taken so much from her mother.

He walked outside and into their garden. The big mansion of a house cast a shadow over the garden, it was overgrown with grass, plants and flowers, but that wasn't important to him. He walked on the overgrown path that lead to a fountain. The fountain wasn't working, but the statue was of a female he once loved. The statue was of Arella, himself and Raven as a baby, Arella was standing looking down at her baby in her arms with Trigon standing behind her looking at their daughter.

Trigon made the statue in respect of Arella after her death. Trigon let a small tear escape his eye. He did miss Arella, which was why he was so overprotective for Raven the last thing he had from her. Sure he wore her wedding ring around his neck, but Raven was their daughter. Their flesh and blood.

Nothing was going to hurt his baby.

He would make sure of that. Trigon looked at the statue, he closed his eyes and took the necklace in his hand. He held it up to the moon and said. "I promised you I will forever take care of her, and I will never break the promise." More tears came from his eyes before he went inside.

"Wally lay still!" Jinx said. Trigon had felt the love between them, but even him knew the power of love. And how much it hurts when you lose it. Trigon wouldn't look at Jinx or Malchior as guests or someone who just lived there, he looked at them as a family. He loved Raven the most, but he didn't like it when someone got hurt in his "Family"

"Sorry it just tickles!" Laughed was followed by Wally. Trigon gave a tiny smile before going to find Raven.

" _You're getting weaker…"_ A voice said in the back of his head.

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_ He stated, he knew the voice was a dark part of himself. The dark part of him was originally what he was, before he meet Arella.

" _Come on… You're letting a HUMAN boy live here. You should just end him, Jinx shouldn't even had meet him."_ Trigon stopped, he was almost about to listen when.

" _Arella was human."_ He said. Arella was indeed human, the only difference from her and Garfield was, he was a hunter. Born to kill them.

The dark side of him stopped talking, Trigon won the argument, but he wasn't going to let Raven be with the hunter. After all, it could be a trap.

Raven was one of the most dangerous witches in the land, no the world. People would want her dead, but not before getting that bounty off her head. There was a LOT of gold on her head, Trigon knew it was mostly because of him.

The lord of darkness's daughter could easily be used against him.

No, he wasn't going to let Raven see him.

As he walked into the hallway, just in time to see Raven coming in. She had a basket full of flowers with her, the flowers of course was for the brews and potions she would make. Raven had a little hobby of creating spells and new potions. Sometime her discovery could affect the world.

"Raven, where have you been? I have been worried sick." He said calmly. After Malchior's death he was actually terrified of letting Raven be alone outside.

She looked at him with innocent eyes. "I was out picking flowers for a new spell." She said, she wasn't lying but she did pay Garfield a little visit to say hi.

"Fine, but please be careful." He pissed her on the forehead before she went into the library.

"I will." She said right before the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dear Journal._

 _I have been seeing Raven for a while now. I can't believe it, she is SO different from other witches. I can't understand why my master didn't want me to go near her. I mean, yes, she is the daughter of Trigon, but getting to know her is something I will never regret._

 _I feel something for her, she is always touching my heart. Something about her just… I feel warm and good. I have never had this feeling before, what is it?_

 _Anyway, I am meeting with Raven tonight. After we kissed -yes we kissed! - we wanted to see each other more and more._

 _Garfield._

"Hey Gar!" Victor yelled, he waved his arms signaling him to come and eat. "Dinner!"

"Coming" Gar yelled back, he placed the book in his bag, and went outside.

They were having Victor's special mix, since Gar didn't like meat Victor and Richard just added it when they had taken their part. As they started to eat Richard started to talk about where Gar went, he had heard him but lost him.

"So where did you go off to last night?" Gar blushed and looked away.

He stuttered before answering. "I-I was… uhh…" Both Richard and Victor was staring at him.

"Dude you alright?" Victor asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Gar yelled. The outburst made both Richard and Victor look at him.

"Geeze, we were just wondering." Vic said before stuffing his mouth full.

"Sorry…"

They sat in silence for the rest of the dinner, all until nightfall came and Gar was supposed to meet Raven.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said and went back to the lake from the night they kissed.

Richard and Victor looked at each other, they nodded and went after him. They followed on good distant.

When Garfield came into the pond area he found Raven standing under a tree not far from him.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to Garfield.

He walked forward as well, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her on the forehead. A blush appeared on their face.

Richard and Victor stood behind a bush watching, their mouth hit the ground as they saw this. They didn't know if they should feel happy for him or attack to save him.

"What now?" Richard whispered.

"Don't know" Vic whispered back.

They both looked up as music started to play. Garfield was dancing with Raven on the lake. Fireflies were surrounding them, the moon was hidden behind a cloud so the fireflies made a beautiful scene.

The flies flew around them in circles.

"Is this normal?" Gar asked with a smirk, he was looking and getting lost in Raven's amethyst eyes.

"Nothing about me is normal…" Raven said, she leaned in and placed her head on his chest. They were mostly just walking in circles now, Garfield's head resting on Raven's shoulder.

The flies flew over them and created a heart. Gar noticed this and looked at Raven, she was blushing furiously.

"Don't ask…" She whispered, she closed her eyes and let the night take her away in Garfield's arms.

They slowed down after a while and just stared at each other. When the music stopped they sighed. It was time to go.

Before Raven left, Garfield kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"Love you…" They whispered, they held each other's hand as they started to part. Their hands slowly parting. When their hand slipped they looked at each other, hesitating to leave.

Raven let out a sad sigh before transforming into her raven form and flying home.

Garfield looked after her, his smile had went with her. He began to walk back to camp.

Richard and Victor had went back as soon as the lovebirds had partnered. Being quick to make it back before Gar. When they got back they sat down by the fire, Victor was heating a sword, he was going to sharpened it, mostly to make it look like he was doing something.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep" Gar said as he entered the camp.

"No, thought we should stay up a little longer. Where did you go?" Richard said.

"Nowhere." Gar smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven flew into her room, she felt both sad and happy. Sad, she had to leave Gar. Happy, she got to see him again.

"What is he doing to me?" She sighed, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Raven's eyes shot open. In the doorway, her father stood. And he didn't look happy.

"I…" She started.

" **I warned you! I don't want you seeing him!"** Trigon roared, it was rare that he roared at Raven, but he had seen her with him tonight. **"I can't believe you went against my orders!"**

"I'm sorry, it's just he…" Again Trigon interrupted her.

" **I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM!"** His voice calmed down a little. **"And if you don't stay away from him on your own, I guess I have to get rid of him"** He began to walk out of the room and towards the door.

"NO!" Raven ran after him, holding him back by the arm. "Please don't kill him!" She begged.

Trigon hesitated before he threw Raven back. She landed on the ground, looking at him. He looked at her with anger, he was about to make sure she stayed in the house. The necklace.

Raven saw what he was about to do, and faded into the ground. Trigon knew he had to catch Raven before he went after the hunter.

Walking to the door he transformed into a hawk. He had many forms to take, after all he was the lord of magic. He flew out looking for Raven, and if he found the hunter. That would be even better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx was sleeping in her bed, Wally's arms wrapped around her. The roaring next door woke them both.

"What was that?" Wally asked. Jinx had frozen, she looked at the door ready for it to blow open.

"Trigon is angry…" She whispered, knowing that it was Raven that angered him she quickly went over to her wardrobe, she took out a book and threw it into a small leather backpack. "We can't stay, Trigon has been using you to make her do as he wants. He will come after you, I know it." Jinx threw in some small items she thought she would need.

She went over to Wally and helped him up, he had healed well since the incident. He could walk. She used her magic to open it, she quickly helped them both out. They began to walk toward a village, of course they would not go to the old one. Both she and Wally was known there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Very well, that was chapter 5. I have this huge idea for next chapter and I can't wait for it… I hope more people are excited for the next chapter. With love, I'm out for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: The cry

**Chapter 6: The cry**

Rorek sat in his office looking at old photos. him, his brother, mother and father looking all happy. He looked away from the old ruined family. It pained him, Malchior had been corrupted then killed their mother and father. He left Rorek saying that

"Someone needs to remember this."

The doors to his office flew open. Rorek looked up, the man he didn't want to see at the moment stood there.

Jason Todd, one of the guards, and one of the best at that. He went by the name Red-X for some reason. Maybe to keep his family safe, if he even had one.

"Sir, we have a report from a young family." X said, Rorek got up from his seat and followed Red-X down the hallway to where a distressed family was waiting.

The West Family. The father, John West, his wife Rice West, he knew they had a son. Wally.

"Please, Sir Rorek. We have lost our son to the witches. We need your help." Rice pleaded. The look in her eyes told Rorek that she had been crying for at least a few days.

"What happened?" Rorek asked, he had his hand on his sword.

"Our son, Wally, had been going out so often we began to wonder. So we followed him, he was with a witch. We paniced and attacked, he protected her! The witch has done something to him!" John yelled.

"My boy, my poor poor boy!" Rice cried.

"Do not worry, I will send messages to the hunter. I will also send out my own knight to hunt your witch." Rorek turned to leave.

"T-Thank you…" Rice muttered before they were told to leave.

"Sir?" Red-X came up behind him.

"I have my own hate towards the witches. I am sending you, find the hunter. Make sure he takes the witches back alive, I want to see them burn. Also, give a message to Brother Blood. He needs to know and hold this witch burning." Rorek said before entering his office again and slamming the doors shut.

Red-X walked towards the stable, getting his black horse. He could remember what Rorek told. He rode through the village all the way to the church.

He got off the horse and went inside. Brother Blood stood by the altar, he was praying.

"Speak my child, I will be listening." Blood said, he made a slow turn and looked X straight in the eyes.

"A witch has kidnapped a young boy with the name Wally. We will hunt the witches, and require you to hold the ceremony before the hunter burn them" X explained.

"Ah… A witch burning, I will have to study up on that. But I will gladly take part in it. It has been long since I took part in one." Blood laughed. Something about his laugh was a little evil for X's opinion.

"Very well." He said before turning back outside. Now just to find the hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red-X rode through the forest, he was lost. "God curse!" He yelled. Glancing around he noticed a slight light coming not too far away. Gently riding towards it, he also noticed the smell, fish. Someone was camping.

He got off his horse not too far away, just in case he needed a quick escape.

"Richard, fish won't kill you!" That name. Red-X walked out into the small clearing.

Victor and Richard sat on the ground by a small fire eating the fish he had smelled. They looked at him as he walked out.

"Red-X…" Richard hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission, I happened to know that you two are traveling with hunter Logan."

"Yeah, and you care why?" Victor shot him a look.

"I have a message to deliver." With that he sat down with the guys. "Where is he anyways?"

Victor and Richard looked at each other, before Vic answered. "He'll be back soon." They knew he was down by the pond, probably dancing and kissing with Raven again.

"How long?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Richard shot.

"The amount I want." X smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soo… He's hunting you?" Garfield looked at the ground, he felt like crying.

"Yeah, I have to go. I wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't come down here all the time." Raven said, her tone held deep deep sorrow.

"I- I don't want you to… I don't want you to go." Garfield said, he looked up turned his head and looked at Raven. She was looking straight forward, at the pond. Sighing, he lifted his hand and took a firm, yet gentle grip on Raven's chin.

She didn't have time to react before Garfield placed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but, soon followed his motion in deepening the kiss.

The two parted, two single tears ran down their face. They were about to start crying out loud, but they kissed again to muffle each others cry.

"I won't forget you, _my_ Raven." Garfield whispered, he was holding Raven to his chest. Hoping, begging, praying that she wouldn't go.

"I won't forget you either…" She sobbed, gripping onto his shirt she began to cry out her heart. He felt it, and it pained him.

He placed his head on top of hers and let his own tears fall, he held her tighter. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever.

But he knew he had to...

Some time went by before Raven fell asleep in his arms. Garfield didn't want to sleep, he wanted this moment to last. He looked down at her, he smiled.

She looked so peaceful, her eyes gently closed, her mouth open, a little drool running from her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

More time went by, this time Raven was awake with Garfield wrapped around her asleep. She chucked a little when she saw the amount of drool that had escaped his mouth. It was enough to make a small puddle next to them. She pressed herself closer, feeling the protectiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was starting to rise, Garfield opened his eyes. Not seeing the purple haired beauty before him made him jump, but he relaxed when he saw her swimming in the pond.

Grinning, he quickly took off his shirt and jumped in before she had any chance of seeing him awake or run away from the splash.

Raven lifted some of her wet hair that got in her face away. "Finally woke up, huh?" She smiled.

"How long have you been up?" He asked swimming to her like a shark.

"About ten minutes I would guess." She shrugged, grinning at how close he was, she splashed him with a handful of water.

He was a little startled by the attack, but soon they found themselves in a water battle. They laughed and had tons of fun, the entire time they both thought about what would happen to them after this.

They knew they loved each other, and they had fallen in love with each other's personalities, and ended up falling deeper than any of them would ever think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed by, it wasn't enough time for them. but they were in the end forced to split.

Garfield kissed Raven one last time, she was about to go away for a really long time. He knew it was a high possibility to never be able to see her again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He stated.

"I love you, the most." They cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, where have you been? You've been gone the entire day, you even have a visitor." Victor yelled as Garfield entered the camp.

He wasn't in the mood for visitors. "Who is it?"

"Me" Red-X stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Garfield muttered, his sorrow was dripping off him.

"I bring a message from Sir Rorek. He wants the witches back alive, if you haven't killed them yet that is. He want to see them burn, probably for his brother." X smiled, his blond hair falling into his face and covering his right green eye.

Garfield was about the break down. "S-She's de-dead…" Gar said, even the thought of Raven's death was a pain to his mind.

"Well, Rorek won't be happy to hear that, but what about the other one?"

"What 'other one'?" Garfield asked, he knew who. He was just playing along, hoping X would buy it.

"Jinx I think her name was." X placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yeah, killed her too." Garfield finished before going into his tent, he didn't want to talk about the witches, nevertheless Raven. _His_ Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx and Wally had settled down into a small cottage outside Steel village, it had been a two days walk, but they hoped it would be safe or at least safer.

The cottage had one bedroom, a small kitchen and a living room. It had been abandoned, glass was broken, the door was laying on the ground, and there was holes in the roof.

They did want this to be their home so they got to it. Repairing the roof and door, Jinx used her magic to fix the broken windows, while Wally tried to fix the door. The roof needed teamwork.

But in the end, they did it. Started a new life in Steel village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon hadn't slept in three days, he needed to find Raven, but that was easier said than done. He had flown over the forest nine times, gone though the village three times. He was losing hope.

Landing in front of the house he transformed back to his _human_ form. He walked inside, sighing. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself. He was ready to cry when.

" **I told you before Trigon, she will run away. And now you lost her, she won't come back at will you know."** The dark voices in his head said.

"Maybe you're right."

" **Of course I'm right, you should have thought her some respect. And now you won't get the chance again…"**

"..."

" **You'll find her… And when you do, I'm going to help you raise her… The right way…"**

As the voice faded, Trigon's eyes turned into deep blood red. Darkness began to swirl around him, fire started to consume him.

He transformed into his birth form. That had red skin, long white hair, antler horns, goat legs. His clothes burned into the ones he had worn before marrying Arella, his love. He now wore a black cape with a black leather chest plate. His shoes turned to black snakeskin with thorns around them. His antler horns was surrounded by a gold crown with black and red gems.

He laughed as his true form finally was free, and nothing would stop him now. Even Raven should be afraid of him, he held no mercy anymore. The only thing on his mind was; Protect Raven at any costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Need some help! What'cha wanna seen next?**

 **Also, thanks for sticking around so long. My brain is like**

 **Brain: "Write this, I have a bunch of ideas!"**

 **Hands: "Meh… Don't feel like it man…"**

 **Brain: "DO IT!"**

 **Hands: "No… Dude, do it yourself…"**

 **Brain: I can't you butt!"**

 **Butt: "I haven't done you anything!"**

 **Wait! What am I doing?! I should be writing… Yeah need some help, maybe mentally too…**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trigon Puppet (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: The Tigon puppet (Part 1)**

Raven didn't look back. She couldn't. Still, she had never felt this much… Sadness. She had barely ever felt sadness. After her mother died she blocked so many of her emotions out, but when she meet Garfield. Everything returned, and reminded her of how much it hurts.

Gotham kingdom was a land that consisted of many villages, each with it's own lord. But King Wayne was the land's ruler in all.

Jump village's lord had passed away not long ago, and Rorek was in power at the moment.

Steel village was ruled by a man with the name of Roy Harper, he was a lot like Richard.

Markovia village was ruled by Brion Markov, there were rumours that said he could control the element of Earth, but they were most likely not true. He also had a well known sister.

Atlantis village was ruled by a man with the name of Garth, also known as Aqualad since he would spend a lot of time in the water.

The kingdom had started as an alliance over 900 years ago, and ended up evolving into a great kingdom. All the villages was placed inside the walls.

Letting out a loud sigh, she started walking again. She was just outside Gotham Kingdom. She stood near the east parts of the wall, the walls that kept their land safe, had one flaw. There was a small cave going under it somewhere where there was barely guards, the cave was hidden with cave was made for people like her, witches, mages, gypsies or down right hunted people.

There was a small camp covering the area. Small tents set up around, a campfire, small tent shops. This place was one of the safest places for… Anyone.

Raven made her way through the camp. Some people turning their heads, some knew who she was. But no one would dare to go up to her. She made her way to the major of the camp.

Many would be surprised when they see her. Myths said she was a strong, tall, beautiful woman. Most of which was true. But Kole, as her name was, was a little smaller than anyone would think. Beautiful, yes. Strong, yes. Tall, not so much. She had a deep navy blue eyes with half long pink hair.

Anyway, Kole was one golden hearted girl. She had the power to turn her body into crystals, and make powerful crystal weapons.

Raven made her way to the bigger tent by end of the road, it was pretty obvious that she lived there. She had meet Kole before once, Kole had needed help with some guards and Raven saved her people from a certain death.

Gently Raven knocked on the wooden pole that helped create a small door. A minute later, Kole showed up at the door.

"Oh Raven, a pleasure to meet you again." She smiled, stepping away from the door she let Raven inside. The tent seem to be bigger on the inside. There was a small living room with a small connected kitchen. A small curtain separating a small bedroom.

They walked over to the small sitting area. "What brings you here?" Kole asked, she stood in the kitchen making some blueberry tea.

"I need some help, I ran away from my father." She took the cup Kole offered as she sat down. "I… I fell in love with a hunter…" She muttered.

Kole didn't seem surprised, she chuckled a little. "I knew it, Argent told me. 'The princess of magic will soon come to fall for the one no one foretold.'" Kole smiled sweetly.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. You're saying she saw me fall in love with a hunter?" Raven asked surprised.

"Well not exactly, she didn't say anything about the hunter, only someone nobody would suspect." Kole shrugged.

Raven sighed in anger and frustration. why was her love life so weird?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red-X smiled to himself, he left the hunter a few hours before and had seen a certain girl walking alone in the forest. He was about to go up to her, but she vanished into a mountain.

He had stood there just staring at the wall before he went forward. touching it, something burned his hand.

He jumped back in surprise. "What the-?!" He looked at his hand, the burn marks leaving only a mark.

The mark was of a half full moon.

X knew what that meant, that he had been in touch with witchcraft. He could get the trouble off by saying he found a witch camp. Which was indeed true, but if he couldn't prove it, he would have to be punished.

X looked up, the moon was half. The mark showed which day he found the camp.

Turning around, he ran to the nearest guard post in the area. It wouldn't be far, the wall itself went over the mountain, and the hidden door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon flew down in the center of Markovia village. Transforming into his 'human' form he roared out.

" **Where is my daughter? Puny humans!"** His magic acted out, red magic flew out capturing humans, womens, men, children.

When people only screamed, he took to high levels. His magic started to set the village on fire. Fire burning everything. Quickly climbing onto tall buildings, small buildings. The fire danced around, as people ran. People panicked. It had been over a thousand years since he last burned something to the ground like this, but he didn't care.

It felt good, to see people run away in fear, to see blood pooling around them. The smell of burning wood, burning flesh.

In the middle of the crowd a young blue eyes, blond girl stood. She stood still, letting her arms get hit by people as they ran by. She was looking at Trigon, looking as his magic made it's way around her people.

Trigon noticed her in the crowd and yelled. **"Puny human! You dare to stand and watch as I burn you family!"** Tigon's flamed surrounded her.

Terra, as the girl was named. Stood her ground. People had gotten out, many harmed with serious injuries.

¨Terra stood still, she was in some sort of trance as she glanced at the dark power before her.

" **Weak minded human, but I sense your power. You are no witch, but you could be useful."** Trigon laughed. His magic picked up the tranced girl. **"Your magic controls the earth."**

Trigon let the village burn to the ground, leaving many homeless and harmed. He took Terra with him and ordered her to find the hunter; Garfield Logan.

" **When you find the hunter kill him,"** Was the last Terra heard before she was set out to find the hunter.

She wasn't a witch, so that would help alot. Silver couldn't harm her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X had found the nearest guard post. It was just a few hours away. He ran up to them, since he was in armor he wouldn't be questioned.

But as he got closer, he saw people. People in need, the people had come from Markovia village, they looked harmed in so many ways. He ran up to them. Forgetting about the hidden door he found.

"What happened here?" He asked, running up to a blond man. He recognized the man as The Lord.

"W-We… *Cough* Were attacked… *Cough, cough*... By Trigon." Brion passed at the spot, some guards of his came to aid him.

"He's also worried, his sister, Terra didn't follow. We fear that she didn't make it, but he keeps believing she's still there." One of the guards said as he pulled the lord to his feet.

"We'll take care of him." The other said as he supported The Lord's chest.

Red-X walked away from The Lord and walked over to the wall guards. The peoples had been running to the wall for safety, the village of Markova was the closest to this side of the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield hadn't been himself since the breakup with Raven. He barely ate anything, he didn't sleep. All he could think of was Raven, how her hair would flow gently in the wind, how her eyes shone in the night, how her touch made his legs feel like jelly, how they danced on the pond.

"Hey Gar…" Victor greeted with a small sad smile. They knew how he felt, they had seen them that night. Victor felt so bad for him, Garfield had never felt this love before. His master would warn him about any kinds of girls, his master didn't love him like that, he was taken from his parents at the age of eight to start his training.

"Hey Vic…" Garfield muttered, he walked over to the fire, sat down and just stared at it.

"You hungry?" Richard tried, he held out a piece of bread to him.

Garfield looked at it before looking away. "No, I'm not hungry…" Garfield sighed, a small tear escaped his right eye.

They had heard a rumor that said. 'When a tear falls from the right eye, it's of sorrow. But when it falls from the left eye, it's of happiness.'

"Gar, you have to eat. It's been two days, you haven't eaten anything." Richard said, his voice filled with concern.

"Anyway, we're going back to Jump. We need to get Garfield here to a doctor." Victor stated as he poured a bucket of water on the flames.

They began to pack up their camp, and with 'they' Richard and Victor was the ones packing. Garfield was almost asleep on top of the horse, seeing him almost asleep they let him. They knew he didn't sleep at night.

After the boys finished packing they started their ride home. Garfield's horse was lead by Victor's since Garfield was still sleeping.

As they came to the entry of Jump village, they saw carriages with hurt peoples. Many had burn marks, broken limbs. Many of them was sleeping, others crying and one on top of a white horse was crying harder.

"My sister…" He muttered through his sobs.

The group tried to ignore them and get Garfield to the doctor, then they could go back to the peoples.

"LOOK! The hunter!" One shouted and pointed at sleeping Garfield.

Many peoples started to walk up to them, asking for help. "I'm sorry peoples of Markovia, but the hunter is in no condition to fight any witches tonight." Richard shouted, getting the people to calm down and walk back to theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is nothing that can be healed from me." Doctor Light said with a sigh. "This is a broken heart, only to be healed by the one who broke it." Light shook his head.

"R-Raven…" Garfield muttered in his sleep, he just didn't wake up right now. They figured it was the tiredness of being awake for so many days as he has.

"He seem to have either grown attached to the witch, or he madly wants to kill her." Light said, stroking his goatee and raising an eyebrow.

Vic and Richard looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Hurray!" Richard turned to the window, the people of Markovia was cheering. In the middle of the crowd a young blond female stood, she was looking at the building they were in.

Richard noticed something in her eyes, they were so dark. Sending shivers up his back and they were filled with darkness. Narrowing his eyes, he looked closer.

Terra started to walk towards the building, ignoring the people who tried to talk, hug or even touch her. She came to the door, and walked inside.

Richard, Vic, Garfield and Light was on the second floor of the building. He placed his ear on the door, footsteps could be heard from outside. Richard locked the door, getting some strange looks from his friends.

"Victor, we have to get Garfield out." Richard whispered, the steps outside had stopped and he knew she was right there.

"Why?" As if a cue, the door shot open. Rocks flew with it as it hit the wall.

A loud girlish scream broke the trance of shock the boys were having. They looked at Light, the only one who could have screamed. He blushed as he dove behind a counter.

"Victor get Garfield out of here, I'll distract her!" Richard ordered. Victor nodded and threw Garfield over his shoulder. The door wasn't an option as Terra was blocking it. He threw himself at the wall.

Luckily the wall was weak at his impact, it broke down as Victor began to run towards the forest of Jump. He knew about a small hut nearby, where Garfield could rest.

Richard noticed Terra looking after Garfield and Victor. She looked like she didn't notice Richard at all. She looked the direction and started to walk.

Richard threw out his sword, just in time Terra created a stone sword and blocked him. They began to battle, their swords hitting each other again and again, none of them managed to get any really good hits.

"Sir Richard! Do not hurt my sister!" Lord Brion yelled as he entered the room and saw Richard in combat with Terra, he had Terra against a wall with their swords still strong against each other.

"This isn't your sister, she's hypnotized by magic. Look at her eyes, they're darker!" Richard yelled, sweat ran down the side of his eyes.

"I do not care! Unhand her now!" He yelled, he stepped forward and got Richard to back away from Terra.

She smiled, aimed her sword toward Richard. She was about to strike, when Richard threw himself out of the way and out the huge hole in the wall. He quickly got to his feet and fled into the forest.

Terra smiled to herself, right before she was shot in the shoulder by a random arrow. She fell to the ground. Her eyes closed for a few seconds, before they shot open. White light coming out.

Brion stood back in shock. When the light died down, he saw Terra's eyes doing the same and returning to their normal eye colour.

"Ow… what happened?" She asked, she tried to sip up, but the arrow was still in her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had just left Kole's camp. She was heading to the next kingdom in search of a man named Herald, he was the king's son in the kingdom Limbo. The fact that she knew he would help her was that, one; He knew Kole. Two; he was a magic user.

Herald had the power to teleport, he wasn't a witch. Witches and wizards where a considered a different race in… Every kingdom ever. Magic users where humans with one small harmless ability, witches had more abilities and could learn a lot more spells, which was considered bad.

Raven walked down a narrow path well hidden from the main path. She started to hear voices. Burying herself deeper into her blue cloak, she fought the voices.

" _Your father miss you…"_

" _You should have listen…"_

" _You deserve to be evil…"_

" _Like father, like daughter…"_

" _You are evil…"_

" _Don't deny it…"_

The voices kept telling her. She tried to fight them, but they only got stronger and stronger. That's when it hit her.

He was close.

Quickening up her pace, she jogged deeper into the forest. She ran into a small crowd of bushes and trees in an attempt to hide. The loud sound of a hawk made Raven run even faster.

She just got into the bush when she heard loud thumps on the other side of the bush. It got closer.

Raven closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She let her breath calm a little longer and just sat there barely breathing and barely thinking.

The thumping started to walk away after standing still for a few minutes. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

That was a mistake.

The person was still there, and he heard that sigh. A dark laugh made Raven swallow hard, her father was right behind her.

" **Why are you scared deary?"** He asked, his voice was so different for her. It sounded evil. She gulped as she realised what had happened.

At that moment she wanted to cry. A tear escaped her eye before she caught it. She yelped when she felt magic cover her body, she was about to teleport out of there, but before she could chant her words. A red tentacle of magic covered her mouth.

" **No, No, Deary. I've been looking for you for far too long, I'm not about to let you go."** He chuckled as she struggled against his magic. **"It's no use.**

He still held her with his magic, but she was still trying.

" **Dear daughter."** He never said 'Daughter', Raven looked at him shock. **"Look into my eyes."** At that moment, she turned away. She knew what he would do if she did.

"MPHM!" She shouted into her gag.

Trigon chuckled. The magic wrapped itself around her chin, forcing her to look at Trigon. She closed her eyes, letting out a musing sigh he used his magic and forced her eyes open.

She looked directly into his eyes, they swirled with magic and colours… Raven felt her body grow tired. Her own eyes began to swirl with colours, green, purple and orange. Her eyes slowly fell down and her body fell limp.

Trigon chuckled to himself. **"Dear daughter, you will never have to worry about anything again. All I want you to do, is end the life of that hunter. And we'll go back to our life like nothing ever happened. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"**

All Raven could do was nod. The wrapping uncovered her mouth, allowing her to speak. "Yes Father, that sounds wonderful." Her tone was dead and sounded almost drugged.

" **I will let you to it then…"** The wrapping unwrapped itself, dropping her to the ground. She stood up, she was leaning to one side like doll with loose strings. Tigon smiled.

A cross controller made of silver with a glowing purple gem on each branch appeared in front of Trigon. The controller had a thin white string fading into nothing under each gem.

Trigon's smile grew wider, from now on out. His daughter would follow each command without questions.


	8. Chapter 8: The Trigon Puppet (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: The Trigon Puppet (Part 2)**

Garfield was just waking up. The strange thing was, he wasn't home, not even in the tent, not even on the horse he remembered he had fallen asleep on.

He was in a tall grass field. Tall mountains reaching the sky in the distant, it wasn't many trees around, all but one HUGE tree. He could barely see the the leaves as it was taller than the sky. That's also when he noticed that the sky was bright yellow with a small tint of orange, clouds were pink.

Garfield looked around, his eyes fell to the sun in the horisont. It was setting, halfway into the grass. He stared at the sun for a good while, a soft breeze running by him, grabbing small pieces of his hair and dragging them with it.

"W-Where am I?" His voice surprised him, it echoed.

"You're home." A soft gentle voice said behind him. He turned around, Raven.

She was standing there with a long white dress. Her hair was longer and reached her lower back. She was smiling with both her gentle sweet eyes. Her lips was pointing upwards gently with the warmth in them.

Garfield stepped forward, he placed his hand on her cheek. She was real. He thought it was just a dream. He couldn't help but let tears of joy fall.

"Don't cry, I can't stand see you cry." She kissed his hand gently, before pulling him into a hug. Before she could blink, Garfield had her in a close, bone breaking, embrace.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, he felt her smile into his shoulder. He smiled back.

"I missed you too…" The hug lasted a long while. When they finally pulled apart, they looked at the sun, they didn't dare let each other's hands go, but the sun. It was in the exact same place.

"What?" Garfield asked. His eyes narrowed, but he was fairly sure they had been hugging for at least ten minutes.

"The sun never sets here." Raven said, Garfield looked at her, she was looking dead ahead.

"Raven, what's going on here?" Garfield asked. Raven didn't respond, but he caught something move inside her eyes. A flash of yellow.

He pulled his hand away from Raven. She looked at him shocked. "Garfield, what's the matter?" She asked, her voice sounded so innocent, so gently, but not Raven.

"You're not Raven." He said taking a few steps back.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she reached out a hand to him. He saw it again, the flash of yellow. "I am Raven."

"You may look like Raven, but you're not _my_ Raven!" Garfield was now screaming. The echoes had grown louder with him.

"There is only one of me, Garfield did you hit your head. Let me see." She took a step forward, but Garfield backed away again.

"Stay away from me! You aren't Raven!" As his last word echoed, the mountains began to crumble. The grass became brown and died under his feet. The huge tree started to die, leaving a hollow grey shell. The sky turned from a beautiful yellow to a dark grey.

Raven herself didn't change much. Her dress changed from white to black, her eyes flashed yellow and stayed yellow.

" **So I'm the bad girl?"** Her voice changed to a demonic maleish voice, he could hear the faintness of the real Raven's voice, but it was so thin and gone.

"Whoever you are, you are not Raven. I love Raven with all my heart, I know Raven, I know her eyes. You will not dare to take her form in any way!" He screamed.

 _Raven's_ eyes turned completely black, before she transformed into something. A gigantic black shadow. Four red eyes stared down at him as it grew to almost hit the sky.

The creature bowed down to his level and smiled. **"Puny human, your** _ **Raven**_ **is gone forever! You will never see her again! Accept it! `YOU WILL NEVER SEE RAVEN AGAIN!"** The monster screamed. The high noise forced Garfield to cover his ears.

"You're wrong! I will see her again! And when I do, I will never let her GO!" As his words echoed, blood started to flood under his feet. He looked down, the blood almost made him lose his lunch.

The creature laughed, and as it did. Fire started to spread. One of the creature's big claws motioned to the dead tree.

" **Follow me human."** Garfield hesitated before going. They came up to the tree, blood was pouring from someone hanging chained higher up. Garfield followed the blood trail with his eyes.

He almost fainted when he saw Raven hanging in a cross position, the blood coming from her feet, hands, mouth, head and eyes.

Garfield started to climb the tree, but was stopped by the creature.

" **Do not attempt to save her, it's hopeless."** Just as he finished, fire catched the tree.

Garfield looked at Raven as the fire started to climb towards her. As it hit her feet, her face changed from emotionless to pain. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she swallowed the pain and looked like the bravest person ever.

"I have to save her!" Garfield yelled as the flames had taken half her body.

" **You cannot. This is her fate, nothing will stop it. I admire your hope, but sometimes you need to know when it's lost."** The creature turned away from the fire, it stopped not long away waiting for Garfield to follow.

But he didn't, he just stood there, in shock. He was watching the love of his life burn away.

"Raven…" He muttered, full sorrow.

" **I wish to save her too."** This made Garfield turn to the creature. By now it was smaller, it looked like the size of a two story building, but had the form of a cat. It's once flour red eyes were changed into two golden cat eyes.

"What are you?" Garfield asked.

The voice of the creature had changed from the male demon to a normal female. **"She was our maker. Oh, pardon me, I am Amber."**

"That didn't give me any answer, but why did you attack me when we're on the same side?"

" **She was trying to reach you, but got a little out of control."** A new male voice said. Garfield turned, the tree had stopped burning and looked dead. On the remainings a black raven with red eyes sat.

"And you are?" Garfield asked.

" **I'm Night. Raven created us as a child, we were her only friends at the time. We still care about her, and want to saw her. But at the moment, she isn't capable of asking for a cup of water."** Night said. He brought his wings out and placed himself next to Amber. They were about the same size, Night being slightly taller.

"What are you?"

" **We're shadows, or imaginary friends as you humans call it."** Amber said, she smiled a little.

"So are you real?" Garfield asked pointing a finger at them.

Amber looked at Night, wanting him to answer. **"Yes, we are very real. As long as Raven is in the state she is we are required to stay inside her mind."**

" **But contacted you because of one reason."** Amber looked down at Garfield worried. **"Father has taken control of Raven's mind. He had ordered her to kill you."**

Garfield looked at them shocked. "No, she wouldn't!"

" **You're right,** _ **she**_ **wouldn't, but Trigon has her mind at the point."** Night said calmly.

The sounds of bells was heard in the back.

" **Looks like our time is out. We'll be in touch Garfield."** Amber said before they started to vanish. They closed their eyes, letting themselves fade.

Garfield's eyes opened slowly, carefully he sat up and rubbed his forehead. He looked around, he was in a small house. Victor was sleeping in a chair across the room and Richard was sleeping in the bed by the other wall.

The room was small narrow with dark grey with a dark wooden panel. Wallpaper was slowly ripping off the wall. There was two beds in the room and a chair, a dark wooden door and a dusted window. Garfield looked out the window. They were in a deep forest, a forest he didn't recognize.

He rubbed his eyes before carefully stepping out of bed. He realized that he didn't have much clothing on. His pants was the only thing on in fact. He placed his bare foots on the ground and shivered. The floor was cold.

Ignoring it, he went into the next room. It was a living room. Light yellow clay, with dusted windows, a stone fireplace, two wooden rocking chairs. Garfield went over to a small kitchen in the corner, it was merely a counter with a chest on it. To his disgust, it was a molded bread piece on the side.

"Eww…" He muttered. Not wanting to stay inside this smelly house, he went outside. The fresh air felt amazing, but he quickly came to remember that he was half naked. He yelped and ran back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **find him."**_

" _ **Kill him."**_

" _ **He deserve to die."**_

" _ **He deserve to suffer."**_

" _ **He needs to die."**_

"NO!" Raven screamed to herself. But she couldn't stop moving. Her body was moving against her will.

"Please!" She screamed.

Nothing happened, her body kept walking. She knew where it was taking her.

Garfield.

She had somehow heard her father speak to her body, telling her to kill Garfield. She didn't want to, but her body seem to not mind.

"NO! I WON'T KILL HIM!" She screamed.

Still nothing.

" **Dear daughter, you cannot fight me, no matter how hard you try."** Trigon's voice said. Raven felt her mental body get wrapped in his red magic.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed again, only to get laughed at.

" **You cannot deny me anymore, dear daughter. You are forever a puppet, my puppet, my princess."** Trigon laughed loudly as the magic forced Raven to the ground on her knees.

"I… Don't… Want… This…" She whispered as she began to sob. The magic wrapped itself around her body, making chains from her arms, legs, neck and waist, all connected to the stone floor under her. "Garfield… Please… Survive…" She sobbed as she watched her body walking towards him.

She knew her body was walking towards him, Trigon forced her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield, now fully dressed, sat outside the small house. He was sitting in a high branch looking at Jump village from afar.

Victor and Richard had told him what happened when he was out. Sometimes it felt like he was some sort of Lord more than a hunter.

All weapons had been left with their horses in Jump, seeing as they were in a huge rush. This girl, Terra had tried to kill him.

"Raven…" He sighed.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of nature. As he listened, he heard a soft sound of something coming his direction.

Dodging out of the way, just in time to see a black arrow being shot right into the tree trunk. Another arrow came not long after the first. This time Garfield had to jump from the branch. He landed roughly on the ground below, he got out of the way just in time as another arrow shot at him.

Garfield looked in the direction where the arrows had come from, there in the darkness of a tree, stood Raven.

She had a black cloak on, holding a black bow aimed at him. Her eyes were black with a pure white iris.

"Raven!" He yelled, another arrow shot towards him. He looked into Raven's eyes. She weren't there.

He had learned that sometimes a powerful witch could take control of other witches, their eyes would show no emotions, only what they were commanded to, knowing the witch was a good thing at this point.

Luckily he didn't like Raven, he loved Raven. He knew a lot about her, she knew a lot about him. They could see each other in and out just by looking into each other's eyes.

Garfield looked at the house, he only had the silver dagger with him. He didn't want to use it, but… No, he wouldn't use it.

" **Stand still mortal, you're making it harder for yourself!"** Her voice was darker and doubled.

"Raven! It's me! Garfield, remember?" Garfield tried, he took gentle steps towards her. She only stared at him, raising her bow at him. Another black arrow formed as she drew the string. But she didn't fire.

"You do remember…" Garfield put his hands up, trying to get the real Raven back.

" **Silence mortal, you're voice is like daggers to my ears!"** She screamed, Garfield noticed a small tear running down the side of her face.

"Raven, I won't hurt you and I know you won't hurt me." Garfield took another step, her bow tightened.

" **Silence."**

"No, Raven if you can hear me. Don't give up, I love you. I love you with all that I have. I could never bear to hurt you. Never. Please, come back." He plead.

Raven seem to flinch as he spoke, her eyes changed back for a second. Before more tears began to fall.

" **Silence, I will shot!"**

"Then go ahead." Garfield lowered his arms and just stared at her.

" **N-NO!"** Raven's eyes changed back and forth within seconds. She fired the bow, but got it out of the way just in time, it hit a tree.

Her eyes changed back to normal, but she fell to the ground. Garfield was just fast enough to catch her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, before she kissed him lovingly.

Their kiss evolved from soft, never-leave-me-again kisses to stronger, passion kisses. Their kiss became much more feeling as Raven felt Garfield's tongue on her lips, asking for access.

She let him enter her mouth and their kiss became a fight for dominance. They slowly fell into a bliss of each other's touch.

The last thing any of them heard was their gasp of pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I will not go any further! Don't even ask! But I hope you see what I did there... ;)**

 **Also, I'm feeling very inspired now...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission

**Chapter 9: The Mission**

Garfield and Raven was cuddling up to each other against a tall dark tree. Their clothes was on, but hung loose around them. "I love you…" Garfield whispered into her neck.

"I love you too…" She whispered into his forehead and kissed him gently. "Never let me go again, please."

"Never…"

"Promise?" She looked into his eyes.

"Promise… As long as you never leave me again." He whispered.

"Promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red-X walked down the dark forest, he held his sword close. It was a silver sword, similar to the one Garfield owned.

He hadn't believed him when he said he killed the witches. He had never told people about his past.

It was told and known that only a hunter with the right blood could really kill a witch. The real blood being either a family member of an old hunter or getting blessed with the blood.

Garfield's grandfather had been a hunter, his father before him, and his father before him. The only non-hunter in the male line was Garfield's father, who instead became a farmer.

Sadly, doing that was a mistake. A witch Garfield's grandfather had hunted before came into their home to kill them. She killed Mark and Marie Logan, Garfield survived when his grandfather came into the house just in time. Garfield's master was his grandfather seeking revenge, he didn't tell this to Garfield, in fear that it would corrupt him or for Garfield to become too attached to him.

It broke his heart that he couldn't say anything to his grandson.

How did X know this? He was always a step ahead of everyone, without Garfield's notice he had dug into his past. Many books by Garfield's grandfather had been left in Gar's house. He wasn't ashamed to say he broke into Gar's house, he was proud.

Breaking into a hunter's house was a crime yes, mostly because of safety. But X's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Red-X moved deeper into the forest. He wanted to kill the witch, for some reason he felt like he could. As if something was dragging him towards a witch.

Stepping out on a gravel road he looked to his sides. A small cottage was laying in the distant by a small field. The cottage looked to be enough room for two.

Something drew him towards the cottage, he jumped into a tree as the door opened. A pink haired pale woman walked outside and into a small garden in the front. She settled down a started to pick carrots and potatoes. Not long after a redhead man came out of the door.

X started to walk up to the cottage, he really needed a drink. "Greetings." He waved as he came closer.

The pair looked at him for a second before the man said. "Honey go inside." She nodded and went inside. "So, what brings you out here good sir?" Wally asked leaning on the fence separating them.

"I was just passing by when I noticed your little cottage and I was wondering if you had some water." X smirked.

"Of course, hold on." Wally went inside and soon returned with a mug of water. "Here you go good sir." Wally smiled handing the man the mug.

"Thank you, who's your wife?" X looked at the window and saw the pink haired woman staring at them.

"Her name is Jenna, we lived here a few weeks now." Wally chuckled. "She's pregnant with our first child now, that's why she's so shy at the moment." Wally whispered the last part.

"How nice, how long?" X asked taking another sip.

"Just a few weeks, she's having some morning sickness, but she's coming around." Wally smiled as he looked at Jinx in the window.

"Could I meet her?" X asked, the pink hair gave him a strange feeling.

"Umm… Sure…" Wally said unsure, he went inside. Not long after they came back, Jenna hiding a little behind Wally.

"Hello fair lady, I'm Sir X of Jump." He gave out his hand.

She shook it with a slight smile. "I'm Jenna of this cottage." She joked with a smile. Jenna was wearing a knee long black dress with a leather belt with a few stones on it, the dress was simple with long arms.

"I was passing by looking for someone. Has any of you heard of Garfield Logan or Raven?" X asked.

The pair looked at each other before turning back. "No or yes, we have heard about them, but we haven't seen them around here." Jenna said, she placed her hand on her cheek thinking.

 _I hope they're not anywhere nearby._

"Very well, thank you for your hospitality." X gave them their mug back before nodding and walking off.

"Do you think he noticed?" Jinx asked after X vanished from sight.

"I hope not." Wally said with concern, it was true that Jinx was pregnant and he wouldn't want their child to die anytime soon, not to mention Jinx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield woke from his short nap, he looked down at a ball of purple hair. He smiled, seeing that Raven was asleep as well.

A branch breaking nearby made Garfield jump. He looked around, before shaking Raven awake carefully.

"Huh?" She groaned.

"Shh! Someone's here." He whispered, Raven's eyes widened and the sleep left her completely. Raven quickly jumped up in the tree hiding herself between the leaves.

Garfield frowned as he felt Raven leave him, but if this person only found him it would be so much easier for them to leave.

"Who's there?" Garfield asked standing up.

"It's us." Victor and Richard came out of the darkness of the forest.

"Oh, what are you two doing out here?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Victor said as he came closer to Garfield.

"I was out looking for something." Garfield turned around, not wanting to face them.

"Garfield, we know about you and Raven." Richard said walking around to face Garfield.

"What?"

"We saw you leave that one night and we followed you to the pond, we saw you dancing and kissing Raven." Victor said making Garfield turn to him.

"You did?" Garfield looked down at the ground ready for the yelling he thought would come. When it didn't happened, he looked at them. They were smiling.

"We're not mad bro. We're happy that you found someone you love." Victor cheered.

"You're not mad?..." Garfield asked not really over the fact.

"No, we have had troubled relationships before. Kori used to be a noble." Richard said, both victor and Garfield turned to him. Knowing what he started he finished. "Kori used to be a noble daughter. On one of her birthdays I was hired to guard her, we talked, got to know each other, when we fell for each other." Richard chuckled at the momori. "When she said she wanted to be with me, she had to choose between marrying who her father wanted her to or me. She choose me and got disowned."

"..." Both Victor and Garfield looked at Richard stunned.

"She's okay with it, she says she'd rather be with me and be a common than be married to another noble." Richard said. "But we got our lives in hand and live happily from now on out, next time I see her, I'm going to give her this." He held out a small wooden box, he opened it. A small jewel ring was placed there, with another simple ring next to it.

"Wow…" Garfield said, he turned to Victor. "Your turn."

"Bee was a slave servant, she was going to be sold to some lord to serve, I got to know Bee at the market a few weeks earlier. When I heard she was going to be sold, I gathered up as much money I could and bought her." The boys looked at Victor strange.

"Hey, I really liked Bee. I treated her as a person, which she is thankful for. We fell for each other, people didn't like that a master smith married a servant, so we moved to Jump. We got our lives together and now…" He smiled. "... We live happily ever after."

"Wow… Maybe my relationship isn't so hard…" Garfield sighed.

"Hey, I think your's is harder, but you fight hard for it. I mean, she is hunted by everyone but you. You're fighting harder than any of us, and keep fighting." Victor said for comfort.

"Thanks, that reminds me…" He looked up in the tree. "Rea, it's not dangerous." He said.

Raven fell from the tree, her legs caught a branch as she hung upside down behind Garfield. "I know, I wasn't sure whenever they wanted to see me." She said, scaring Garfield so he jumped into Victor's arms.

"Get a grip man!" Victor said with a sigh as he dropped Garfield.

"You scared me Raven." Garfield walked up to her.

"That's what you get for calling me 'Rea'." She said with a smile.

"You don't like pet names,Rea?" Garfield teased with a smirk, making Victor and Richard chuckle a little.

"No, I don't Beast boy." She teased, Garfield froze. Nobody had called him beast since his parents lived. They used to call him Beast Boy, since he was so much like animals.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Raven smiled. "When you slept, I got teleported into your dream. I saw some memories." She gave him an evil smirk as she jumped down.

"W-What did you see?" Garfield gulped.

"... Enough." Raven's evil smirk turned to loving comforting one, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Garfield wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"Well, well, well… Looks like someone has been lying to the law…" The group turned to see the horror that was Rorek, Red-X and a big group of guards. "You know what the law say about witches Garfield."

"I know the witch law inside and out!" Garfield yelled as he pushed Raven behind him.

"Then why haven't you followed it?" Rorek took out a scroll and read out loud. _"The punishment for not performing the witch burning ritual is to be placed in jail until the witch has been burned. - The main reason for this is that one has been spellbound by the witch, any hunter with feelings for witches -"_

Garfield cut him off. "I know what will happen to me! The only thing is… Only a hunter can start the flame to burn a witch." He yelled.

Rorek smiled. "Luckily, our own Red-X has the same blood as a hunter." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I do?" Red-X asked.

"Yes, as captain of the guards I am required to know at least something's about my army. You sir Red-X, has the same grand, grand, grand, grandfather as Garfield here. Christian Logan two children a son and a daughter, one married a woman and carried the Logan name further, and the daughter married a man with the name Todd." Rorek explained. "But it goes so far back that one wouldn't think of you two as family."

Garfield looked at X with shock, X returned the glare.

"well now, guards take this group to Jump guard station. I want them all in jail, the witch shall be unharmed until the burning." Rorek ordered before he turned to walk away.

"Raven?" Raven looked at him from behind him. "Can you teleport?" She shook her head.

"No, only transform, teleportation is emotional spell." Raven explained.

"So, we're screwed." Richard said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group sat in a dark wooden carriage, all chained up. "So, what now?" victor asked, he looked over at Raven, who sat in the back corner with Garfield asleep. He held his arms around her, refusing to let go.

"We'll be let go, but Raven…" Richard sighed, he too looked at the sleeping pair in the corner.

"This is sad, we thought we had it tough. Look at them…" Victor pointed to them. "... They were meant to be."

"Yeah…" Richard sighed.

"But what will happen to us? Will they just let us go?" Victor asked, him being a blacksmith he hadn't been in jail before.

"Most likely, they're going to make sure we're not under any spell. Which we're not, so for us… It's going to be quick. They will most likely not let us go before Raven is gone." Richard sighed again.

"I won't let it happen." Garfield opened his eyes and stared at Victor and Richard, his grip tightened around Raven. "I won't let them hurt her." Garfield felt tears drip down his eyes as he remembered the sight of Raven getting burned in a dream, if that was bad…. He didn't want to think about if in real life.

"What's your plan?" vic asked.

"I don't have one, but…" He trailed off before looked at with a small smile. "... I think I know someone that can help."

He closed his eyes and called. _"Mr. Night, Amber?"_ He yelled in his mind.

" _What is it that you need mister Logan?"_ Amber's voice called.

" _First; How can I talk to you if you're from Raven's mind? Two; we need help."_

" _We can speak with you since she allows us. What is it that you need?"_ Night said.

" _We have been captured, and they're going to burn Raven!"_ He screamed.

There was a long pause before Amber spoke up again. _"We cannot do anything, Raven is our maker and it pains us to know she will soon die, but as long as she lives for now we can help you save her."_

"Thank you…" Garfield muttered not knowing that the connection was over.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Huh? I was talking to someone in my… Or Raven's mind." He looked down and saw that she was still asleep. "She created two creatures that can talk to me too."

"Oh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

when the carriage stopped Garfield, Richard and Victor was put in a simple stone jail, waiting for Raven's ritual, they were lucky enough to get the same cell.

Raven was taken further and placed in a iron cell, they weren't having witches here so often so they didn't have silver cells. The iron one was good enough.

" _So what's the plan?"_ Garfield asked.

" _Wait, they will let you out to see her burning. That's when you're going to act. You said they have someone else to start the fire right?"_ Night said and asked.

" _Yes, Sir Red-X or something…"_

" _You'll be placed in the front if you're lucky, you will have to push this X away from Raven. If you give her enough time, she'll escape with her magic."_ Amber explained.

" _I hope so…"_ Garfield thought before closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunrise came way too quickly for anyone's taste, but Raven was already up. She was looking out the small iron barred window. The view was nice, she could see the castle from here, which said a lot about how high they were. The jail was placed inside a mountain, so if anyone was stupid enough to try and escape they would get caught or just fall to their death. The only ones who could escape was witches or anyone who could fly really, but the prison had rarely witch prisoners. It wasn't built for it, witches was supposed to be burned on the spot.

The only reason Raven wasn't, was that Brother Blood, Rorek and Red-X wanted to make her suffer from what her father had done, but Rorek wanted revenge.

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN WITCH!" Rorek screamed in Raven's face as she was chained to the wall.

"And I will not tell again! Your brother is DEAD!" She screamed back, she didn't tell him that it was her that killed him, but he had to face it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT WITCHES ARE SAYING!" His voice lowered. "There all evil, lying creatures of hell." He said, Raven saw the one tear he tried to hide from her.

"He loved you…" Raven said low.

"What?"

"He missed you…"

"He killed so many innocent, he left me…"

"... Because he didn't have the heart to kill _you."_

"... Don't speak about him…" Rorek felt tears roll down his eyes, he turned his back on Raven not wanting her to see them.

"He spoke greatly about you… He was born first wasn't he?"

"Yes…"

Raven stopped speaking, she felt Rorek's sorrow. The closest she had to a sibling was Jinx and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Did… Did he say anything else?" Rorek turned his head slightly, looking down at Raven.

"Yes, he would talk a lot about what you did as kid. To be honest, I always wanted to meet you, maybe not under these conditions, but still. It's nice to meet his brother eye to eye." Raven said with a smile, at this point Rorek had turned fully around and was now looking at Raven directly.

"So he did miss me…" Rorek sat down in front of her, he wanted greatly to hear more. "H-How did he die?"

Raven didn't want to answer that. "He died…" She didn't want to say she killed him. "He… He isn't dead, he is banished… But as good as dead…" Raven said, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "He was banished into a pond, the spell was powerful I felt it. I saw it happen…" She said. "I tried to stop them, but…" Again not lying, but not honest.

"I see… Who killed him?" Rorek looked at Raven, she felt hope and a plan of revenge.

"I can't remember…" She lied.

"Very well…" Rorek turned to leave but he took a long good look at her before he locked the door.

"I'm sorry Rorek…" Raven whispered to herself as she closed her eyes again. Tomorrow was the day, the day of her death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother Blood… Is the ritual ready yet?" Rorek asked as he came into town square, where the burning was going to be held.

"Yes, tomorrow the fire will be set and the witch will burn." Blood smiled at his work.

A wooden cross placed in the middle of a stone circle with hay spread around. The cross even had decoration on it, symboles of hell, the devil, death, witchcraft anything.

"Morning or evening?..." X asked as he jumped down from his grey horse.

"Tomorrow evening, the fire will be more powerful in the dark…" Blood said, he didn't look away from his creation. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure… But what about the others?" Red-X asked.

"They're innocent. Spellbound by the witch. Once she's dead, we'll set them free. But they need to see the burning for it to happen." Blood said finally turning away.

"So, they'll be free to go?"

"No, not at once. We'll have to keep an eye on them or they could go home to their family. Garfield is the only one without a family, but he's the one who has been under the spell the most. We'll have to watch him for a while.

Without any of them's knowledge a black red eyed raven was sitting in one of the windows far up in the church. A black cat with golden eyes looked at the scene with the bird.

" _Our vision was correct, now we need to warn our Raven…"_ Amber said telepathic to Night.

" _Indeed Amber, come on…"_ Night shot out his wings and flew towards the prison. Amber ran into a shadow and vanished from everyone's sight.

As the two shadow creatures got to the prison they saw the sun. They had spend the entire day waiting for their moment to come, now was it.

They flew into the prison, taking a visible form. Amber walked around like a normal cat, Night flew around giving Amber signals whenever she was close or not.

Their job here was to get the keys for Garfield's handcuffs. If they could do that Raven would be one more step from being dead.

" _Now…"_ Night said as he flew over Amber's position. If Amber got caught she would either be blamed as a witch cat trying to save Raven, or just be thrown out.

Amber moved from behind a box she ran across a room and ended up behind shield that laid on the ground. She curled up, trying to take as little room as possible.

" _Where to now?"_ She asked.

" _To the door, I'll see if I can open it…"_ Amber looked out from the shield, true enough Night was flapping his wings while trying to use his claws to open the door. He finally did it. _"Now…"_

Amber moved to the next room, it was a weapon room. Swords, daggers, spears, shields hanging on the walls. Amber moved, she gently walked along the hallway of weapons. she ended up at a door in the end.

" _It'll take too long for me to open this one, you'll have to phase."_ She heard Night say. She didn't like to phase, but it made things quicker. She needed to see the room in order to do this.

 _Fly me to the keyhole, I need to see the room first."_ Night did as told and lifted Amber to the keyhole, she looked in and vanished. Night waited for Amber to open the door from the inside, she came out with her head as the door opened.

" _Okay, the key should be around here. Maybe Rorek's office."_ Night said, he flew over to a door that was marked with thick ink.

 **Rorek**

" _That could be it…"_ Amber said sarcastically. The two shadows got inside the room though phasing again.

" _Now where coul-"_ Amber was cut short as keys fell in front of her. She looked up and smiled as Night had been the one to drop them.

" _We need to get them to Garfield now!"_ Amber said as she picked up the keys in her mouth. Having Night fly them there would make too much noise, they needed to be quiet.

"I promise Sir Rorek…" They heard, just as they got out of the room. They almost panicked and jumped, but Amber just got under a closet before she was spotted. Night flew high up and sat down on a wooden pole in the roof.

"Good, now leave me." X did as told and went to the training room and Rorek went into his office.

" _Move, move, move!"_ Night shouted, Amber ran down the hallway the way they had come, they stopped as they came to the prison door. Luckily it was a bar door, so Amber could just walk through with Night following.

They ran down the set of stairs until they came to crossway. _"What way?!"_ Amber yelled.

" _Left! I remember seeing the view from Garfield's window! He's to the left, Raven is further down and to the right!"_ Night said, the two quickly ran the left hallway and found the cell.

" _How do we open it?"_ Night asked.

" _We phase, you saw the room right?"_ Amber asked.

" _yeah, I saw it through his eyes."_ Night said. _"Come on!"_ Night flew into the room, he opened as small portal for Amber to walk in. She came in a second later.

The boys in the room looked shocked at the scene as a black cat and a raven came in out of nowhere.

"What the-?!" Vic started, before Garfield stepped forward.

"Amber, Night, do you have it?" Amber spit out the keys on the floor. "Good, now do I leave the cuffs on or just go bare?"

Amber meowed, at least that was what Richard and Victor heard. _"Yes, don't let them see you without them."_ Heard Garfield.

"Thanks…" The two animals started to fade as their part was done.

" _Good luck!"_ Both yelled.

"Thanks… I need it…" Garfield muttered as he held the keys close.

"What was that?" Victor asked as he walked up to Garfield. Garfield didn't answer at once, but turned Victor around and started to find the keys to his cuffs. Surprisingly, Garfield was the only one they took the handcuffs off.

"That was Amber and Night, Raven created them as a child. They know what will happen and they're trying to save her too." Garfield left the cuffs on but open. "Don't take them off, they'll get suspicious." Garfield warned as he moved to help Richard.

"So what now?" Richard asked.

"We wait..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Longest chapter I have ever written! My god, not even I can wait anymore, I'm starting on the next one right away! My god!**

 **Also I wanted to say this: Trigon being a good and protective father, I think I took elements from "Teen Titans Go!", but don't hate me, I don't like Trigon being abusive…**


	10. Chapter 10: The fire

**Chapter 10: The fire**

Garfield couldn't remember much about his parents. His parents had, after all, died when he was too young, two years was too young for a boy to lose his beloved innocent parents.

Garfield looked out the window of the cell, the sun was rising again. There wasn't much for them to do than wait. Still, he hated it. He was waiting for Raven's death to come. He didn't want to, he wanted to save her. Save her from her soon to come death.

Garfield sighed and gripped the bars, his eyes narrowed as if he wanted to sun to go back behind the mountains. Nothing, the sun kept rising against his will, he growled.

"Gar there's nothing we can do now, only wait." Richard said, he was sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"And what? Wait for Raven's death?! You have no idea how if feels!" Garfield started to yell.

"We know you don't want to give up, but spare you energy." Victor tried. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" He yelled. "You have no idea how it feels to know your love is going to die! How it feels that you'll be forced to watch." He seem to have forgotten about their plan, or he was playing on the 'what if'

"Dude, we have a plan. It's going to work, just lie down for a little…" Victor helped Garfield over to his bed. "You'll need your energy if you're going to save her."

"I am going to save her…" Garfield said turning his back to the others. "... I promised."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat in the cell waiting, waiting for her death. Night and Amber had been with her the entire time, telling her about the plan and hopeful outcomes.

"Everything is going to be fine darling…" Amber said, she was laying in Raven's lap. Raven was gently stroking her.

"I hope so…" She sniffed, she felt like crying, but couldn't.

"It will Raven… You need to have hope…" Night said, he sat on her knee looking at her. She didn't answer, she needed to have hope and she did, but something inside her was giving up.

"Don't give up…" They whispered.

"I won't… I promised..." she whispered as she closed her eyes to the world around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Raven ran into a huge wheat field, her ten year old body was well hidden in the the tall wheat. She ran and ran, she had almost forgotten why she was running and or what from. As she came to a stop she looked around. She couldn't see if anyone was following anymore, but she could hear faint walking, someone was trying to sneak in on her._

 _She closed her eyes and listened. The walking was not far away but not too close either, Raven carefully started to sneak in the opposite direction, careful when pulling the wheat apart and away._

 _An arrow was shot right past her. She jumped and yelped, only to smack her hands over her lips and turn around. The hunter stood there, his bow pointed at her._

 _He was a tall old man with white hair and beard, he looked to almost be sixty. He had bright blue eyes and his beard looked to be unshaved for at least two weeks._

 _Raven slowly began to back away, the hunter following her. He drew his bow ready to fire. Raven closed her eyes, ready for the dead to take her away like her mother before her. She waited, nothing happened._

 _She dared to open an eye, the hunter was still there, but a look of confusion was smeared on his face. "You're not gonna fight?" He asked._

 _Raven looked him in the eyes, her eyes filled with fear. She didn't answer, she was too afraid._

" _Huh… Guess so…" He bent down to his knee so he was face to face with her. "I can't let you go loose." He seem to think for a second before he pulled something out of his jacket. A long silver chain._

 _Raven gulped, she knew what silver did. Blocking the witch's power off or killing them, it depended on how strong they were, her bloodline was indeed strong, but in a ten years old?_

 _He unlocked the collar of the chain, Raven took a step backwards. He stopped and looked at her._

" _Look, I don't like to kill so young witches. You could be useful alive, just be a good girl and take this on." Raven's eyes darted to the chain multiple times before she made up her mind._

 _Quick as lightning she bolted away. She heard the hunter curse as she ran away, running around not straight would leave him a little confusion._

 _When she finally came to the end of the field she ran into a forest, she didn't stop there. She kept running. She was forced to stop as she came across a river, she didn't know enough magic to fly over yet, she either had to go around or find a path over. She couldn't swim either._

 _She heard running behind her and gulped again before starting to run up the river. She ran and ran, she knew the hunter was behind her. She finally saw her way across, a fallen tree was laying over over the river. It was big enough for her and to slow the hunter down. Quickly climbing onto the tree she saw the head of the hunter. Her eyes widening she ran over, lucky not to slip. She ran again._

 _After what seem forever she finally stopped to catch her breath, she looked behind her. Nothing. She sighed in relief before starting to walk gently._

 _Her nose wrinkled when she started to smell something… Fire._

 _Looking around her she saw fire spreading, cursing she took to run again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke with a start, the dream or memory was deep. She felt liquid fall down her chin, gently using her hand to wipe it away she saw that it was tears. Raven drew her tear free handto her right side.

Light burn scars were deeply planted there, she remembered that a burning branch had fallen over her and burned her side. It would be a mark that would haunt her forever, but she survived.

A turn in the lock snapped Raven back to reality. She looked up, she frowned when she saw Red-X stand there.

"Morning Witch." He spat as he walked inside with a bowl of hot water, a cloth and some food?

Raven didn't answer, she just stared at him. Her eyes darted to the supplies he had brought. When he noticed he smiled.

"You've been through a lot, Sir Rorek asked me to clean you up." He said, he placed the supplies on the ground and started to wet the cloth.

He lifted the cloth to her face, it stung a little as it made contact. She hissed, she usually would bathe in still lakes or ponds because of the nature.

They didn't speak as X washed her face, Raven's eyes were fixed on the ground. They had made her wear a loose red dress, it was held up by purple ribbons. The dress was short armed and reached to her knees, the dress was made of fine fabric and was smooth against her skin.

X noticed that she was looking at the dress and spoke. "They wanted you to wear it as a sign…" He didn't look away from his work, unless he needed to clean the cloth.

X saw the look of confusion in her face and said. "It's a sign of evil…" He said, he took the cloth into the water again, but this time instead of her face he went lower. She tried to back away a little, but she couldn't. "Don't even try to move… I know you probably feel violated right now, but I won't touch you." That was a relief.

He picked up her arms and dragged the cloth over it, he looked at and laughed. "How long has it been since you last bathed?" He asked.

"Not your business…" She hissed.

"Look who's talking!" He beamed, he laughed at himself when she shut up again. "Come on little birdie! I don't bite... Hard…"

But Raven did, he had his hand on her face again. She clasped her teeth around his arm, he yelped and dragged his arm back to him, but it didn't work. Her teeth sunk deeper and deeper, finally drawing blood.

X almost screamed as the pain became too much. Blood was pouring out of his arm while Raven's teeth were still deep, she didn't notice but she started to drink the blood slowly. The blood felt good to her, it was fresh, raw, warm, full of energy. If she had a bottles, she would drain his body. Wait what?!

Raven let go of his arm when she regained her conscious, she looked at X. He looked deadly pale with tears in his eyes. Lucky Raven had enough chain to get to the cloth and the water. She quickly cleaned the wound, she would lick her lips at a number of times.

She finally made the wound look less like a… Mess… She quickly used her magic to heal the remains of the wound. When the wound looked like an old scar she stopped and walked back to the warm spot she had been sitting.

When X regained conscious, he looked at Raven. She was looking at him without emotions. He looked at the bite… Wait, it was only a scar now. He looked at Raven again, she turned away from him.

He didn't say anything more, too shocked. He took the water and the cloth and walked out, leaving a bowl of bread and drinking water.

He had been giving orders to feed her after all, he didn't really get why, maybe so it would hurt more when she died?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield woke as he heard the door unlock, he turned around to the door. Victor and Richard did the same.

X came inside with food a bucket of water and three pieces of cloth. "Get cleaned up and eat." He said and left, the door locking again.

The group did as told and cleaned off the worst, ate and sat back down where they had been before X came. Garfield shot a look outside the window, his eyes widened.

The sky was turning orange and the clouds had gone pink. He began to shake, the plan and everything the could go wrong shot through his head.

"Calm down Gar, if you act before you'll get suspicious." Richard was right, Garfield calmed himself a little. When the door opened again.

This time, it was a bunch of guards, they chained them together. Luckily they didn't notice that the cuffs were open. They were lead out of the prison and had to walk all the way to town square.

When they got there, they saw Raven being tied up. Garfield so bad wanted to run up to her, but he couldn't, not yet. Something in the corner of his eye stuck out. A prue black cat and raven stood under a table dear by, they were ready for the plan to act out.

Garfield smiled a little to himself. They were placed in the front of the crowd, two guards placed on either side. Garfield gained eye contact with Raven, just like in his dream. She didn't look sad, scared or… She looked brave standing there, not crying, not caring. She was didn't cry, she looked at Garfield with a loving glare.

She mouthed some words to him, somehow he managed to get them and understand them. "I love you." He returned it with the same motions.

All they waited for now, was for Brother Blood to start the ritual when the sun had set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour the sun had set.

"Dear civilians of Jump Village!" He yelled, holding out his arms. "We are here tonight to burn the second most powerful witch in our world." He turned around and pointed at Raven. "This, ladies and gentlemen is Raven Roth! The daughter of Trigon the terrible!"

The crowd began to yell, booed and scream to hurry up and burn her.

"Patience people, tonight we will also free these young men from her curse!" He pointed at Garfield, Richard and Victor. "They have been cursed. If family could please step out of the crowd." A few seconds went by before Bee, Kori and a tiny black haired, green eyes girl stepped out. The little girl seem to be only a few weeks old.

"There, there… Young ones, tonight they will be free." Kori and Karen looked at their lovers with sorrow.

"Please Richard, are you there?" Kori asked, they were allowed to step forward to them.

"Kori, I'm not cursed. They're burning her without reasons!" He said, almost yelled.

"Cy?" Bee whispered, she hugged the man around his neck.

"Bee, listen. They are the ones that are wrong. Raven haven't done anything wrong." He pleaded.

"Dear children, please step back." Blood said, the two girls did and walked to the side. He smiled and went over to Raven.

"Any last words Witch?" He asked.

Raven didn't answer at once, she looked Blood in the eyes with a ice cold glare.

"Very well… Sir X, the flames." Blood stepped back.

Red-X walked up with a flaming torch in his hands, for some reason he didn't want to do this. He now knew how it felt how Garfield felt when he was forced to burn witches. He dropped the torch on the hay that surrounded Raven.

They quickly began to claimed the spot and turned blue. The blue flames was the one that could burn into the witch's skin.

The fire climbed onto her, yet she didn't scream. She just looked at Garfield with her loving eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Garfield jumped into action, the cuff fell of his hands and he ran up to the stage. He ran into the fire, not caring that people were trying to stop him. He wouldn't let her die, not today.

The fire had started to burn on the rope and burned off. He was about to pick her up when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was dragged out of the fire and brought to his knees.

"The curse is strong." Blood said, he held a sword to Garfield's thorat. "Maybe watching the fire won't do…" He muttered.

Garfield turned back to the fire. Raven was gone, all that was left was a few feathers.

Garfield felt his heart stop, was she dead? Tears formed in his eyes. "N-No…" He began to cry, his voice cracked.

"The witch is now dead, we have rid the world of a being of evil!" Blood yelled into the crowd, people started to cheer and others started to whisper about Garfield's action.

Garfield didn't move, he couldn't move anymore. He sat there, by the fire as is died during the night. All that was left was was a few feathers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I feel sad...**


	11. Chapter 11: The wait Bonus

**Chapter 11: The wait**

It had been three months since Raven died. Garfield had locked himself inside his house. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Victor and Richard had explained the situation to Bee and Kori. Kori told Richard that he was now a father to a little girl with the name May. Everyone had been visiting Garfield trying to cheer him up, but would always fail.

He was laying on his desk, he was planning a trip around the kingdom. He needed a trip to clear his mind, he didn't want anyone to come after him. He knew, they would think he was going to kill himself.

He was all ready to go, bags packed and horse ready. When a knock on the door broke his trance. He opened the door, Bee and Victor stood there.

"Hey Gar… We wanted to know if you wanted to go out, you know maybe have a dinner." Be said, Garfield frowned.

"No thanks…" Not caring anymore, he got his bag and walked out past them.

"hey, where are you going?" Victor asked as they ran up to him.

"Somewhere…" He muttered.

"Do you want to travel with someone?" Bee asked.

"No thanks…"

"Come on man, we know you're sad after..." Trailed off. "But don't go do-"

"I won't! I just need to clear my head." He nearly shouted, before he climbed onto his horse and rode out the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rode on the gravel road for two days until he came up to a cottage. He was really thirsty and needed something to drink. He tied the horse to the fence and walked up to the door, gently he knocked.

A minute later a pink haired woman came to the door, her eyes widened slightly.

"H-Hi… I was passing by and got really thirsty, I was wondering if you had anything to drink." He asked. The girl nodded and went to get some water, she left the door open and let Garfield see the house.

It was small with a tiny living room and the kitchen on the small wall, the other wall had a fireplace with two chairs in front of it. There was a small staircase over the kitchen that lead to shelfed bedroom.

"Jinx, who was it?" A man yelled, Garfield looked inside and saw Wally the boy who got kidnapped by the witches. Wally saw Garfield and jumped. "What are you doing here?!" He asked with a yelling voice.

"I am only here for water, I'm not interested in killing her…" Garfield muttered. Jinx almost dropped the cup of water when he called her out.

"She's pregnant…" Wally blurted out, only to get a punch in the side.

"How nice, what will you name the child?" He asked.

"If it's a girl we want to name her Lyra and if it's a boy we want to name him Aaron." Jinx said low, she looked at the ground after giving Garfield the cup.

He took it and drank down the water. "I thank you, I shall leave you alone…" He said, making his way to his horse.

"Where's Raven?" She asked, Garfield looked down at the ground when he got up on the horse.

He looked into her eyes with sadness. "S-She's gone…" He said, a tear ran down his eye before he turned and started to ride again. As he got further and further away, he started to hear crying behind him.

He didn't turn, he just kept riding away.

Two months later

He sat up camp by a river, he had been riding for two more months. Whatever he did, he couldn't get Raven out of his mind.

"Raven… I failed you…" He cried. "I love you… Please come back to me…" He cried.

Two months later

He had waited and waited, she didn't come back.

one more month

Garfield sat at the top of a cliff, he looked out at the forest under him. He had passed Atlantis village, the village was close by the sea. He kind of wanted to go out on the deep sea and jump off, but something held him back.

A breeze flew by him, making him shiver. He was about to walk back to the hotel he was staying in, when the cliff fell out from under him.

He was about to scream when someone grabbed his arm, the person was wearing a white cloak. Completely covering their body. The stranger pulled him up and helped him to safer place on the cliff.

He was about to thank the stranger, but they turned around ready to leave.

"Wait, you just saved my life. Who are you?" He asked.

The stranger looked at him, the hood gave nothing away, not even eyes. They didn't say anything, they nodded and started to walk away.

Garfield ran after them and grabbed their arm through their cloak. "At least tell me your name." He said.

"..." Nothing.

Garfield was getting annoyed, he rudely pulled the hood off the person. When he saw who it was he dropped to his knees.

Raven.

"R-Raven?..." He got up, she didn't answer. He placed his hands on her cheeks, just to see if she was real. She was. "W-Where have you been?" He asked almost yelled, tears were flowing down the side of his face.

Still she didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Please, say something…" He pleaded.

She still didn't say anything, instead she started to remove parts of her cloak. A scar across her throat was shown. "It's hard to speak…" She stuttered, her voice filled with pain and cracked hard when she spoke.

"As long as you live… You're going to be fine, I'm going to make sure of it." He cried, he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I-I love you…" Her voice slowly changed while she talked.

"I love you more…" Garfield cried.

The two stood there, hugging each other, and at last Garfield noticed some new things about her. Her hair was longer and went to her lower back, she looked like in his dream, under her cloak she was wearing a long light blue dress with a white leather belt.

"Where have you been?" He asked while leaning in on her forehead, carefully placing a kiss there.

"I wasn't allowed to see you yet, and when I was allowed I needed to find you." She whispered.

"By who?"

"By me…" Garfield turned to new comer. A tall pale tall woman with long white hair with stripes of different colours. Her eyes were pure white only a small glint of silver shine in them. "Pardon me, but I am Lady Lucinda." The woman said as she walked up to them. "I am Lucinda of Light, or rather the god of good magic." She walked up to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She saved me…" She looked at Garfield with a smile.

"Then, how can I repay you?" He asked.

"No need to repay me, Raven has given me enough." She raised her hand to him and denied his request. Not even a minute later she nodded to Raven and turned to leave.

"What did you give her?" Garfield asked as he looked after the Lucinda who opened a portal and went into a bright light.

"My immortality." She said looking after Lucinda as well. Garfield was about to say something but Raven beat him to it. "I gave up my immortality so I wouldn't witness you pass." A little pause was made. "Also, my father can't find me anymore. When I gave up my immortality it made it impossible to find me by any magic users."

"Do you still have magic?"

"Yes, I can still perform magic like I always could. But now, I have a chance to die." Garfield frowned, even though it was great to see her again he didn't like to hear that she was now vulnerable. "Don't worry… I'll be fine… As long as you're with me."

"For the rest of our lives…" He hugged her dearly before lifting her to his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Short chapter!**

 **Maybe I'll be nice and make a sequel… :3 VOTE!**

 **Also, I want to do something… A bonus chapter… :D**

 **Thanks for following the story, favoring too. I love everyone who has given me support to keep this story, I usually abandon really long stories. And thank you, for all your support.**

 **Whatever! Here is the tiny Bonus:**

 **Just 'cause I felt like it...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonus chapter.**

Rachel closed the large red leather book in her hands, she looked at her audience. Three young children were sitting and listening to the story. Rachel had been babysitting for them since Melvin was born.

"That was soooo…. Romantic!" Melvin, the oldest girl said she was about five years old.

"It was too muchy!" Timmy, her little brother said, who was around three.

"Gho!" Teether yelled with a smile, one year old.

"But it was good!" Melvin argued.

"It was too muchy!" Timmy yelled and crossed his arms.

"Hehehe…" Rachel giggled.

"You won't complain when you get a girlfriend…" A male voice said behind them, Rachel turned around to face the newcomer, she smiled.

Her boyfriend Garfield walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Eww!" Timmy whined while Melvin said.

"Daww…"

Rachel turned to look at the kids, she smiled. Just than the kids parents came home.

"Thank you Rachel, Garfield, for watching our kids… Again…" The mother said smiling, she picked up her wallet from her purse.

"It's always a pleasure." Raven smiled.

"Yeah I know, so that's 54$ right? four hours." She asked.

"Sounds about right, thank you." Rachel said taking the money.

"See you again next week Rachel and Gar." The three children yelled as they waved. Both her and Garfield started to walk back home.

"I always found it funny that you had the same name as one of the main characters in the book." Rachel admitted.

"Oh? Who was he?"

"The hunter, the one who fell in love with the witch." Raven explained.

"What was the name of the witch?"

"Raven."

"Isn't that your middle name?" He asked.

"Yeah… Kinda funny."

Garfield smiled. "Yeah…" He wrapped his arm around her as they walked. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
